


Demon In My View

by Delilah1990



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Past Abuse, The Originals - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah1990/pseuds/Delilah1990
Summary: The title is based off an Edgar Allen Poe poem, Alone, as for the story itself I actually got inspired by a Webtoon comic I was reading, Demons High School. If you have the Webtoon app I recommend it, anyway, as I was reading it I thought to myself, this would make a good Hosie story, so here we are.This is an alternate universe, one of the main changes made, instead of vampires there are demons. The Salvatore school still exists. The characters are bit different, but also kinda the same.Hope is the daughter of the Demon King Klaus Mikaelson, after years of not attending school, on her first day she meets her mate, Josie Saltzman, only Josie despises demons. How will Hope manage?





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Demon's have lived among humans for centuries, though in the beginning they were feared. They were quick to anger, which often resulted in death and destruction. In the time of King Giuseppe Salvatore, he managed to broker a peace with the Demon King, Klaus Mikaelson. One of the terms of peace, was the integration of demons and humans.

Integration started slowly, a school was built to house both demon's and humans. For a century the school was a model of peace between the two species. When King Giuseppe's descendant King Damon Salvatore took the throne, peace had extended far beyond the school. Demon's now worked and lived alongside humans, even taking humans as a mate. After centuries of living in fear, death and destruction, there was finally peace.

Well at least for the most part anyway. 


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school for demon princess Hope Mikaelson, on her first day she meets her mate, but things don't go well.
> 
> Josie Saltzman is just trying to enjoy her last year of school, but that may be difficult with a certain demon princess claiming she's her mate

**CHAPTER 1**

_Josie POV._

_2 Weeks before school starts._

_ "Mom, mom wake up, you need to wake up!" _GASP!!! I wake up from the nightmare, light sweat on my forehead, I look over at my nightstand and pick up my phone. 8:30 AM, woke up before my alarm again. I stand up and walk over to my bathroom. I turn on the cold water and wash my face. I grab the near by towel to dry my face and look at my reflection in the mirror. It had been a year since my mom was killed, but every time I wake up from that nightmare it feels like just yesterday she was taken from me. I put the towel away and exit the bathroom. I get ready for the day and open the curtains to my room to let the light in. I go over to my desk and look over my school syllabus, because of the summer courses I took I'll only have to attend magical classes.

At 9 AM on the dot my alarm goes off and there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say while I go to my nightstand to silence my alarm. My uncle Kai enters my room, "Good you're awake and dressed, you have quite the schedule today." I turn to look at my uncle, he stands in front of me with his iPad in front of him. "The only thing I have to do today is get my dorm room assignment." I reply to his statement. "You did, until we got this." Kai pulls a letter out from his back pocket and hands it to me, I look at it and notice the Salvatore family crest on the seal. When a letter came in with the King's family seal it usually meant he was summoning you. "What could he possibly want?" I say as I sit on my bed. "Open it and find out." I give my uncle a pointed look before breaking the seal and opening the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Kai asks as he tries to read what the letter says as well. "Apparently the Demon King's daughter will be attending school this year, I"m being summoned to go over proper customs and courtesies when dealing with demon royalty." I say as I toss the letter, Kai picks up the letter and reads it himself. "Which is another way of saying, you're being summoned to be told to behave yourself." Kai comments, "Exactly." Kai puts the letter on my nightstand and looks at me. "You know why he's doing it, right?" Kai questions me. "I'm not clueless like my sister Kai, I know exactly why he's summoning me, I don't need to be reminded by you, or anyone else in this coven." I say as I stand up. Kai simply smiles that cocky smile of his. "Good, according to the letter you're meeting the king for lunch, so don't be late. I'll handle your dorm room arrangements while you're away." Kai states. "That won't be necessary, I'll do it myself." "May I remind you, as soon as you graduate you will be the next Gemini leader, you're going to have to get used to people doing stuff for you." Kai says annoyed, it isn't the first time he has given me that lecture. "Every time you make my dorm arrangements I get stuck in the shitty room, with a shitty roommate. This is my last year, which means I get a room to myself, and I'd like to have a decent room this year, so I'll handle the arrangements this year. You can handle Lizzie's dorm arrangement if you want, I'm sure she'll feel very special." Kai simply smiles at my request, "Fine, if that's what you want." Kai turns and leaves my room. "Don't forget to close my door." I say, but I hear no response, and he doesn't come back. "Idiot." I say as I wave my hand to close my door.

_Hope POV._

_2 Weeks before school starts._

_ "This is absolute bliss." _That's what I think as I'm kissing... whoever this girl is. As I'm kissing what's her face, I feel kisses being trailed from my neck to my back. I turn to face... man I suck at names, he's the boyfriend I know that much. I turn around to kiss the boyfriend, as I'm doing so, the girl starts kissing my chest. Things start to get a bit more heated, "Hope, have you..." Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at my dad in the doorway. "You didn't tell me you had guests." My father says. "You weren't here when I brought them." I answer sarcastically. My father is quiet a moment, "You two can leave now, I need to have a word with my daughter." "Yes my king." Both my guest respond, they gather they're clothes, bow to my father and leave. I stand from my bed and put my clothes on.

"Your mother would be disappointed." My father states. "I'm not the only one she would be disappointed in." I respond back. My father takes a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have your things packed for school. We are supposed to get your dorm room assignment today." I let out a sigh. "I don't understand why I have to go to that school. I know everything I need to know, my teachers are the oldest living demons in existence." I have been making this argument since my father first told me I would be attending the Salvatore school this year. "You know why." I stay quiet, knowing the reason why. "I know I haven't taken your mother's death very well, that I've not only disappointed her, but you as well, but this is what she wanted for you, and I will not disappoint her further by not granting her, her final wish." I look down on the floor, no longer able to look at my father as he continues his lecture. "Now, we've put this off long enough, you only have to attend this school for a year. Afterwards you can go back to whatever it is you were doing before." My father finishes. I take a breath and look up at my father, "Fine, but I"m only doing this for mom." I state. "Good, now start packing."

_Josie POV._

_Present day school dorm._

I'm standing in front of the mirror putting my school jacket on, when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal my long time friend, Penelope Park, standing there with a cupcake in hand. "Happy first day." Penelope says as she hands me the cupcake, I take the cupcake and move away to let her in. "Isn't it a bit early for cupcakes?" I ask as Penelope as she hugs me. "It's never too early for sugary goodness." Penelope lets go of me and sits on my bed. "So, I heard you visited the king this summer." I smile at her knowingly. "That's why you come baring gifts, you want details." "That's part of the reason, yes, but also to walk you to the Honor Council Meeting, I am your number 2 after all." I take a bite out of the cupcake, savoring it for a moment. Penelope is an excellent baker, she could open up her own bakery if she wanted.

"That's very kind of you, and to answer your question, yes, I did see the king. I saw him two weeks ago, apparently the Demon King's daughter will be attending school." Penelope perks up upon hearing this. "I was told to play nice." I finished, and took another bite out of the cupcake. "Did he tell you anything about the princess, I've heard so many things about her, like she's a serious player, an excellent fighter, and really hot." Penelope counts off. "No, he didn't give me any details about her, and I didn't ask. I just nodded and told him I would be on my best behavior, and then we ate lunch." I explain. "Well, that's no fun." I finish my cupcake and grab the chair from my desk and sit down.

"So, how do you feel about all this?" Penelope asks in a serious tone. "Honestly, I just want to enjoy my last year at school, before I officially become leader of the Gemini coven. I caused enough trouble last year, I don't intend to cause more this year." I explain. "Alright then, let's get the pleasantries and council meeting over with." Penelope and I stand up and walk out of my dorm room.

_Hope POV._

_Outside the Honor Council Room._

I'm standing outside the Honor Council Room, wondering what the hell I'm doing here. I turn to Jed and Kaleb, council members/bodyguards, and ask them that very question. "The Honor Council always meets the first day of school, and again each month after that until the end of the school year princess." Kaleb answers. "But why am I a part of this Honor Council, this is my first year, shouldn't someone more experienced be a part of this?" I ask confused. "The school has a hierarchy system similar to that outside the school, members of the Honor Council are high ranking among they're factions." Jed answers this time. "I see." I let out a sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with." 

As soon as we enter the room, members of the human and witch faction stand, and I am suddenly hit with a sweet intoxicating smell. "Princess Hope, my name is Princess Stefanie..." That's all I managed to hear before I was completely consumed by this scent. I looked to Jed and Kaleb to see if they too were consumed by the scent, but they seemed to be acting normally. Where was this scent coming from, why am I the only one able to smell it. Then it hits me. "Princess Hope." My mate is someone in this room. "Princess Hope." I look up to and see the human princess, what was her name again? "Princess Hope, are you alright?" Kaleb lightly touches my shoulder and gives me a concerned look, I brush him off. I walk closer towards the council members, the scent becoming stronger the closer I get, until finally I find the source. "You." I point towards the brunette haired girl with brown eyes. I walk up to her, grab her by the waist and draw her closer to me until we are face to face. "You are my mate." I state as I give her my famous Mikaelson smirk.

_Josie's POV._

20 minutes that's how long we've been waiting for the Demon Princess to show up, is 20 minutes. I swear demons have no sense of time, then again why would they, they don't age. I just want to get this meeting over with, and go to class. 

Finally the door opens, and who am assuming to be the princess and her lackey's finally enter the room. We stand up and Princess Stefanie welcomes her, and starts introducing herself. She then moves on to everyone else, but the Demon Princess doesn't seem to be paying attention, it looks like she's distracted, like she's looking for something. Princess Stefanie finally notices something is wrong, she calls calls out to the Demon Princess, Hope three times, before she finally snaps out of whatever daze she was in. Hope starts to walk towards us, scratch that, she seems to be walking towards me. Oh no, please don't be walking towards me. "You." She points towards me, shit. She then grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards her until we are face to face. "You are my mate."

_Flashback._

_ Josie is tossed against a wall roughly, a demon with glowing yellow eyes grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "You're mine you hear me, you're mine."_

_End Flashback._

I snap out of my thoughts and when I do I'm meet with this smug smirk. I can't help what happens next, I won't go through that again. "Get the hell away from me!" I use telekinesis and push Hope back, she hits the wall leaving a dent. The demons she's with look back at her, and then turn to me. Jed summons his weapon, a bow with an arrow already at the ready, and Kaleb summons a whip. I get into a fighting stance and summon hellfire, one of few things that can kill a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as mentioned in the tags and the summary, this is an alternate universe. There will be changes from the TV series, and as update each chapter I will be sure to inform you of such changes to avoid confusion.
> 
> As you read in the prologue, Damon Salvatore is indeed a king, it just made sense to me. He'll have a minor role in this story. 
> 
> Instead of being two years apart, Hope and Josie are the same age.
> 
> As you can tell, Josie isn't quite so quiet and reserve, in this story when she graduates, she will become the official Gemini leader, so I though it best if she wasn't so quiet and reserve.
> 
> Finally both Josie is a full blown witch with her own magic, there are no siphoners in this universe. The same goes for Lizzie too.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets her mate, but things don't go well. She attempts to get to know Josie, but Josie's having none of it, so Hope begins to dig into Josie's past.
> 
> Josie finds herself having flashbacks of a past love, while trying to avoid a certain Demon Princess named Hope.

** CHAPTER 2 **

_Penelope POV._

So, Josie and I are in the coucil room with Princess Stefanie, and her second MG. Demon Princess is late, and I can see the irratation in Josie's eye, she just wants to get this meeting over with. After who knows how long, the Demon Princess arrives with two other demons behind her. The first thing I notice, she is indeed hot, second thing I notice, she doesn't seem to be paying attention to what the princess is saying. Looks like we already have something in common.

Hope, I guess that's the Demon Princess' name, finally looks at Stefanie, then she starts walking towards... Josie? "You." Hope points towards Josie, I got a bad feeling about this. She then grabs Josie by the waist and tells her she's her mate. Josie was dazed for a minute before she used her magic to fling Hope across the room. Then the two demons with Hope summon they're weapons, a moment later Josie conjures hellfire, this is not good, not good at all.

"Everyone calm down." Stefanie commands, but neither the demon's nor Josie listen. She then turns to me, "Penelope, help me out." "If they didn't listen to you, what makes you think they're going to listen to me?" I ask her. "Jed, Kaleb stand down." Everyone turns to look at Hope, she's walks towards Jed and Kaleb and places a hand on both of them, they do as she commands. I go over to Josie and whisper in her ear, "Remember what you told me this morning, stop this before it escalates any further." Josie's hellfire vanishes and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. I look over to Hope who is smiling at Josie, what the hell is her deal?

_Hope POV._

I guess the Mikaelson smirk isn't as famous as I thought, because the next think I know, I'm being flung across the room. It takes me a moment to gather my barings, but when I do the sight I'm met with is Jed and Kaleb, with they're weapons drawn, and my mate conjuring hellfire in response. How beautiful she looks, wait a minute how was she able to fling me across the room, and how is she wielding hellfire? Then it occurs to me, my mate is a witch, a powerful one from the looks of it. Perhaps going to this school won't be so bad after all.

"Everyone calm down. Penelope help me out."

"If they didn't listen to you, what makes you think they're going to listen to me."

As soon as I hear the human princess trying to diffuse the situation, I snap out of my thoughts, Jed, Kaleb, and my mate are still in a standoff with each other. I need to stop them before my mate gets hurt, I stand and walk towards Jed and Kaleb. "Jed, Kaleb stand down." I stop when I'm behind them and place a hand on they're shoulder. They do as I command, I look over to see one of the humans whisper to my mate, when she is done my mate stands down as well. I look over at her and give her a smile, though she does not reciprocate it.

"I am so sorry for all this princess, I promise you this sort of thing never happens." The human speaks up, I glance at her for a moment, then turn back towards my mate. "What is your name?" I ask, but she does not answer. "This..." The human princess takes hold of my mate's arm and drags her towards me. "Is Josie Saltzman, she is the leader of the witch faction." My mate continues to fascinate me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hope Mikaelson." I hold my had out for her to shake, but she does not take it. "Let's get on with this meeting, we're already behind schedule." Josie states, as she heads over to the table.

_Josie POV._

After the fiasco earlier things finally calmed down, MG, who had been hiding under the table until the meeting resumed, formally introduced Hope, and then went on to discuss various topics. I barely paid attention, it was pretty hard to with Hope staring at me the whole time. What was her deal, and what did she mean when she called me her mate? Hopefully not what I think it means. 

"And that concludes our meeting for today, we'll meet back here next month same time, hopefully things turn out better by then." MG concludes. "Alright, you all are free to go to your classes, except for you Josie." Stefanie states. Everyone but me stands up to leave, Penelope squeezes my shoulder and tells me she'll wait for me outside. As soon as the door closes Stefanie speaks up. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

_Penelope POV._

When the meeting concludes we're dismissed to go to our classes, all of us except Josie. I stand up squeeze Josie's shoulder in comfort, and tell her I'll wait for her. I go outside to find Hope, Jed, and Kaleb standing in the hallway. I close the door behind me and walk up to Hope, as I approach her Jed and Kaleb step in front of her. "What was that about?" I ask. "It's alright." Hope states and Jed and Kaleb move to the side. "You seem close to Josie, who are you to her?" Hope questions. "I'm her best friend, we've known each other since we were kids." I answer, and I start to see the wheels turn in her head. "Good, what can you tell me about her?" I look at her confused. "Did you forget what happened in there?" "You mean when your friend attacked our princess?" Jed responds. "Only after _your _princess grabbed her. I don't know if it's the norm among demons, but for humans being randomly grabbed is a bad thing." It's Hope's turn to look confused. "Is that why she wouldn't speak to me? Because I offended her?" Hope asks. "Amongst others things princess." I let out a sigh before continuing.

"Look, clearly you're not accustomed to being around humans, maybe you should keep your distance until you've adjusted." I suggest. "I can't do that." Hope simply says. "And, why is that?" I ask as I cross my arms. "She's my mate, I can't simply keep my distance from her." I raise my eyebrow at that. "Yeah, I'd stop calling her that if I were you, or you might find yourself burning alive in hellfire." Hope straightens her stance. "Are you threatening me?" Jed and Kaleb straighten they're stance as well. "No, I'm simply warning you about what Josie will do to you if you keep calling her your mate. She's not a fan of demons, and in case you haven't noticed, she can wield hellfire, so do yourself a favor and kick it down a notch."Normally, when demons hear hellfire there is a spark of fear. Hellfire is one of few things that can actually kill them, but with Hope she just smiles. If she keeps this up, Josie is gonna kill her before the end of the year.

Out of nowhere the sound of thunder rocked the school, at the same time lightning striked. I look outside to see the sun blocked by grey clouds, "I thought it was supposed to be a sunny today." Kaleb comments. "It was." I said. Hope, Jed and Kaleb simply stare at me. I look at the student council door, what on earth is Stefanie saying to Josie?

_Josie POV._

"Well?" I give Stefanie a pointed look. "Seriously?" Stefanie just stares at me. "She came up to me, she grabbed me, what was I supposed to do, just let her?" I demand. "Yes." Is she serious? "This is her first time around humans, she doesn't know how to behave around us. As council members it is our job to teach and guide her." She's serious. "Maybe that's your job Stefanie, but it's not mine." Stefanie places her head in her hands and starts rubbing it. "Look, my mom told me what happened last year, and while I feel bad, that was then, this is now." I slowly stand up from my seat. "Choose your next words very carefully Stefanie." Stefanie removes her head from her hand and looks at me. "What happened last year is in the past. The stunt you pulled today could have cost us the peace my family worked very hard to broker, so get over what happened, and get with the program." I just stare at Stefanie, hands clenching into fists, one word, one wave of my hand and I can end her. Instead I turn and start walking towards the door. "Oh, and Josie." I stop and turn to Stefanie. "It's Princess Stefanie, just because we've known each other since we were children, doesn't mean you don't have to address me by my title."

And that was the last straw, I drew upon my magic, a clash of thunder sounded, scaring Stefanie. She turned around to the sight of lightning striking. "Is... is this you Josie?" Her voice sounds so small, suddenly the door flies open and Penelope enters the room. "Hey, Josie you done in here, we're going to be late to class." Penelope states. I stare down Stefanie until her gaze falls in the floor. I turn to Penelope, "We're done here." The storm calms outside, and the sun shines brightly in the classroom. "Let's get going, don't want to be late." Penelope and I walk out of the classroom only to find Hope and her demons in the hallway. "Oh, yeah forgot to mention, she's been waiting for you." Penelope says innocently.

Hope walks up to me, "I wanted to apologize for earlier, I've been informed that I may have overstepped my boundaries. I hope we could start over again, perhaps by letting me escort you to class?" I forgot how persistent demons could be. I grab hold of Penelope and recite a teleportation spell. _"Lanuae Magicae." _

_Hope POV._

"Permission to speak freely princess." Kaleb asks. "Granted." "Are you sure she's your mate? Cause I don't think she likes you very much." Kaleb states. "She will, in time. For now, I need you to gather all the information you can on Josie Saltzman, I want to know everything about her." I command. "As you wish princess." Jed and Kaleb bow and leave me to my thoughts. I look out the window where the storm has cleared as quickly as it appeared. However long it takes, I will make Josie Saltzman mine.

_Josie POV._

I teleport Penelope and I to the library and immediately go over to the demon section. "Josie, why are we here, class starts in five minutes." Penelope asks as she follows me. "I need to check out a book." I answer. "Now, can't it wait till after classes?" Penelope whines. I ignore her and continue looking until I find the book I'm looking for, I pull the book out of the shelf, only to have it taken by Penelope, she looks at the book cover and reads out loud, "Demons Mates." She looks up at me and quirks her eyebrow. "I read it last year, when I was with he who shall not be named." I start. “ And now Hope is claiming you’re her mate.” Penelope finishes. “I need to get ahead of this, I can't go through it all again, I won't." I state firmly, Penelope glances at the book, and then back at me. "I'll check it out for you." "Thank you." "But I'm hanging on to it, knowing you, you'll obsess over it, and you need to deal with this with a clear head. Deal?" She sticks her hand out and I shake it. "Deal." "Afterwards you can teleport me to meditation class." I simply chuckle at that, and we go up to the Liberian to check out the book. 

_Four hours later._

_Flashback._

_"So, what are you saying, you're ending things with me?"_

_"What? No, of course not Rafael, I'm just saying things are going to get complicated, especially in the future."_

_ Rafael paces back and forth to calm his anger, but that only seems to anger him more. "What is so complicated? All that matters is that we're together." Rafael asks. "It's complicated because with Lizzie's condition, she won't be able to challenge me when the time comes to replace my mother." Rafael stops and looks at me. "It will be a long time before I replace her, we still have plenty of time to work things out." I explain. "Work what out exactly, that your coven doesn't approve of you being with me, that they're trying to tear us apart!" _

_ Rafael grabs me and tosses me against the wall roughly, he then grabs me by the shoulder and starts shaking me. "You're mine you hear me, you're mine!" In that moment all I see is glowing yellow eyes, not the soft brown eyes I have been staring into for months. "Ralf, Ralf you're hurting me!" Ralf finally stops shaking me, but he does not let me go. I can feel tears threaten to fall, but I shake them away. "My coven, my family may not approve of us, but that doesn't mean they are trying to tear us apart. I meant what I said before, I chose you, I'll always choose you." Rafael finally lets me go, but his eyes are still glowing. "I meant what I said before as well, I won't let anything, or anyone come between us." Rafael turns and walks away, when he's a good distance I slide down the wall and let the tears fall._

_End Flashback._

_ "_Josie, Josie." The voice of my spells and potions teacher, Ms. Emma Tig, pulls me from the memory. I look up at her and see a look of concern on her face. I look around the classroom to see that's it's empty, I stand up and quickly pack my things. "I'm sorry Ms. Tig, guess I was daydreaming." I lie. "It didn't look like you were in a daydream to me." I stop packing and look up at her. "If you need to talk you know I'm here Josie." I give Ms. Tig a small smile, "I'm fine really." I gather my things and leave the classroom.

"I felt your magic today, along with anger. Did the meeting not go well?" I turn around to see my twin sister, Lizzie, leaning by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's none of your concern." I reply. "I know something happened, I'll figure it out eventually." Lizzie says as she gets up from the wall and uncrosses her arms. "Then why do you bother asking?" I ask. "Gage your reaction I guess. See you around sis." Lizzie walks away, I shake my head and walk towards my dorm room.

_Lizzie POV._

Something is up, I can feel it. I go down the stairs where the human classes are located and look for MG. It takes me some time, but I eventually spot him talking to his friends. I walk up to him and grab him by the collar. I drag him into a secluded classroom and close the door behind me. "What happened at the Honor Council Meeting today?" I ask MG. "Whoa, ok, no hey, hello, how are you?" I just give him a pointed stare. "Ok, ok, message received." MG takes off his backpack and places it on the floor. "You heard the Demon Princess, Hope, is attending school this year right?" "Of course I have, who hasn't." "Well she was at the meeting today, and well, things got crazy." I waited for MG to explain, but he kept quiet. "What do you mean things got crazy?! Don't keep me waiting in suspense MG!" MG raises his hands. "Sorry, sorry. In a nut shell she said your sister is her mate, Josie then flung her across the room, and then there was a standoff between your sister and two members of the demon council." MG quickly explained.

I stand there stunned by what I just heard, after about a minute I compose myself. "Josie is mated to a demon?" I ask. "It looks that way, though she doesn't seem very happy about it." I slide my hand down my face. "Why are demons attracted to my sister?" "What do you mean?" MG asks confused. "Nothing, I need to speak with my uncle." I turn around and leave the classroom.

_Josie POV._

After my short talk with my sister I made my way to my dorm room. I unlock my door, only to find it had already been unlocked. I open my door and find Penelope sitting on my bed reading the book we checked out earlier. "I see you've made yourself comfortable." I state, but Penelope does not reply back, she continues reading the book. "Penelope?" Still no answer, I sit on my bed and wait for her to finish reading. A minute passes before she finally looks up from the book. "Josie?" "Yeah." "How long have you been sitting there?" She asks. "Not long, I called you earlier, but you were occupied." I replied. 

Penelope closes the book, places it on the bed and sits up straight. "Do you remember what you read from this book last year?" Penelope asks me in a serious tone. "Just that demons had mates, that demon mating is forever." I answer. "Well there's more, so much more." Penelope starts to look around for something. "We should probably relax before we have this conversation." Penelope spots what she's looking for by my door, I turn to see her looking at her purse. She stand from the bed and grabs her purse. "I must have been pretty absorbed in that book to just drop my purse there." Penelope sits back down on my bed and opens her purse. She pulls out a small bad and grabs a joint from inside. "Would you like to do the honors?" She hands me the joint, but I don't take it. "No, last time I smoked one of those, you added some sex herbs and I was holed up in my room for the rest of the day." "How many times do I have to tell you that was an accident? Beside, you took care of business, and no offense, but you needed it. You were so uptight back then." I just shook my head at Penelope. "I promise this isn't sex weed." I take the joint and go over to the window, I wave my hand to open the window. Penelope and I sit by window sill and I put the joint in my mouth. I place my hand just above the joint and snap my fingers, lighting the joint. I take a hit of it and pass it to Penelope. She takes two hits and passes it back to me.

"Ok, so you know how Hope just walked up to you and grabbed you." Penelope starts. I take a hit before answering, "Yeah." "So, it turns out demons find a mate through they're scent. I guess the scent of their mate stands out over everyone else, and they immediately feel drawn to it." I take another hit. "I guess that makes sense." Penelope takes the joint. "While you're her mate, nothing is official until she claims you." Penelope takes a hit. "Do I wanna know how that happens?" I ask her. "No, but I'm gonna tell you anyway, sex." I let out a sigh, shake my head and run my hand through my hair. "There is good news though." She takes another hit. "Do tell." "You have to give your consent, she can't claim you without your consent." "How lovely." I say sarcastically. "You have to admit, it's all kind of romantic." I grab the joint and take a hit. "How so?" I ask. "Well for one, demons only have one mate, so you don't have to worry about her cheating on you. Everything is consensual, so you won't be forced into anything, and the best part is, if she claims you, you two are basically married, so you'll be a princess too." Penelope lightly claps her hands. 

"Did the book happen to mention how to stop all this?" I ask, not interested in the romantics. Penelope grabs the joint and takes a hit. "You're no fun." She takes another hit. "And to answer your question no." I look out the window and think for a moment. "You said she's basically drawn to my scent?" "Yeah." "So, what if I mask my scent?" I ask. "That will only keep her from smelling you, it won't change anything. She already has your scent, and she's identified you as her mate, there's really nothing that can be done at this point." I let out sigh and run both my hands through my hair. "I can't do this again." Penelope grabs one of my hands and holds it. "Listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen." "How do you know?" Penelope hands me the joint and I take a hit. "Because according to the book demons take this mate thing seriously; also, it's a crime for a demon to hurt they're mate, so..." I laugh a little at that. "What would I do without you?" Penelope smiles at that, and then a magical letter appears in front of us. Penelope grabs it and looks at it. "It's for you, you're not gonna like who it's from." Penelope shows it to me, it has the Salvatore family crest at bottom right hand side. "Aren't you glad you smoked some weed?" I just smile and nod my head side to side.

_Hope POV._

I was staring at my finished canvas, bourbon in had when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter." I turn towards the door to see Jed and Kaleb enter my room, Jed is holding a file in his hand. "What do you have for me?" I ask. "Mostly normal stuff, her full name is Josette Saltzman, Josie for short. She's a member of the Gemini coven, she's due to take the reigns as leader when she graduates. She has a twin sister Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Saltzman, perfect academic record, and as we all witnessed quite powerful." I let everything Kaleb said soak in for a moment before I speak up, "You said mostly normal, what does that mean?" I ask. "There were some documents in her file that have been blacked out." Jed walks up to me and hands me the file, I open it to reveal several pieces of papers that have certain areas blacked out. "I guess something happened last year and the school covered it up." I look at the last piece of paper, on the bottom right the Salvatore family seal is there. "Not the school." I pull out the paper and show it to Jed and Kaleb. "The king. Do either of you have any idea what happened?" Jed and Kaleb look at each other and then back at me. "No, we may mingle with the humans and witches, but we don't involve ourselves with they're troubles." Kaleb answers. "Then mingle and ask around, I want to know what happened last year." I command. "As you wish princess." Jed and Kaleb bow and leave my room. I place the file on my bed and turn back towards my canvas. After my encounter with Josie I felt inspired to paint her so I did. I have a feeling it will be quite some time before I make her mine, so until then, I will have this painting to keep me company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter, yay!!!
> 
> So as you read, Josie and Lizzie aren’t close, and Josie was in an abusive relationship with Ralf. All this will be explained further in later chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets some one on one time with Josie.
> 
> Josie has to speak with the king again.

** CHAPTER 3 **

_Josie POV._

"Ugh, I really don't want to see him again." The letter I received from King Damon said he wished to see me right away, I guess he heard about what happened. "I bet it was the princess who snitched on you." Penelope stated. "Of course it was the princess, who else would it be?" I take one last hit of the joint and stand up. "Ok, wish me luck." "Good luck." _"Lanuae Magicae."_

I appear in the throne room, the king is sitting on his chair and he does not look very happy. I courtesy and attempt to speak up, but he beats me to it. "One thing, that's all you had to do, was one thing. Do you remember what that one thing was?" King Damon asks. "Do not cause trouble with the princess." I reply. "And what did you do?" King Damon asks again. "Defend myself." King Damon smacks his hand on the arm of his chair. "This isn't a joke Josie!" Damon shouts. "No, it isn't." The king takes a deep breathe. "Let's start over shall we." Damon stands and walks towards me. "I understand the Demon Princess approached you rather suddenly and grabbed you, is this correct?" The king questions "Yes." I reply. "And afterwards you flung her across the room?" The king questions further. "Yes." "And then, you conjured hellfire, something known to kill demons, did I miss anything." I stay quiet. "Didn't think so." Damon goes back to his throne and sits down.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask. "Sorry would be nice." Damon answers. "I am sorry, not for what I did..." Damon scoffs and turns his head. "But for causing you trouble." Damon looks back at me. "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen. When she grabbed me I reacted, I had a flashback about... him, and I just reacted." Damon lets out a sigh, and looks at me with understanding. "Are you ok?" "I may or may not be slightly high right now, so yeah." Damon laughs at my statement. When he's done laughing I get serious. "So how much trouble am I in?" "Well, a stunt like that would normally get a 2 week suspension, and you'd be forced to wear iron bands till at least the end of the school year, but I managed to work around all that." "How so?" I ask cautiously. "You'll have to wear iron bands for a month." Just as he says that, two servants enter the throne room holding two iron bands. "You can't be serious." "Maybe that will teach you not to mess with hellfire, now hold out your hands." I look at him like he can't be serious. "Josie, don't make this any harder than it needs to be." I hold out my hands. "You're lucky your my uncle, otherwise this would be going a lot differently." "I agree." Damon says with a smile. The iron bands are placed on my wrist, and I can already feel my magic disappear. "Now there's a car waiting for you out front to take you back to school. Make sure this doesn't happen again." I courtesy and turn to leave, but then I remember something. I turn back around towards Damon. "Have you heard anything about my father?" Damon's face saddens. "No, but we will find him, I won't give up until we do." Damon states. "Thank you." I courtesy again and turn around and leave.

_Lizzie POV._

Shortly after my talk with MG, I came straight to my room to astral project myself to my Uncle Kai's location, unfortunately he moves around a lot so it took me an hour to find him, so annoying. After I finally found him I told him everything MG told me, after my sister's toxic relationship ended last year, he thought it best I keep an eye on her, and report anything new. "So, your sister has another demon admirer, and it's the princess no less." Kai repeats. "What are we going to do, we can't have a repeat of last year." I ask Kai. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that, your sister will be kicked to the curb before that happens." Kai responds. "What do you mean?" "I mean, there's no way the council is going to put up with this a second time. Should she enter a relationship with the princess, she'll more than likely not only get demoted, but get kicked out of the coven as well. Which means, you'll be the coven leader, just like you wanted, yay." Kai waves his hands as he explains. "That may be what I want, but I don't want my sister dating a monster to get it, I'm gonna make sure she stays as far away from that demon as possible."

I stop astral projecting and immediately grab my phone to call Josie. After a few rings it goes straight to voicemail, I hang up and call Penelope, after three rings she answers. "What do you want?" Rude. "Where's my sister, why isn't she picking up her phone?" I demand. "Relax, the king summoned her." Penelope replies casually. I let out a breath. "Knowing her she won't want to go anywhere when she's done speaking with him, so she'll go straight to her room." I say mainly to myself. "O-kay. Is that all?" Penelope asks. "Yes." I hang up and immediately relax on my bed. I need to start working on a plan, operation, keep Josie from making the same mistake twice, is a go.

_Kai POV._

How did I get stuck with such stupid nieces, well one of them is kinda smart, but not by much. If only I hadn't lost the challenge against Josette, none of this would have happened. I need to calm down and think, can't change the past, but I can change the future. I just need to find a way to get rid of those two dimwits, so that I can lead this coven. I grab my phone and look through my contacts, I scroll down until I come across Julia's name. I call her, after one ring she picks up. "I need you."

_Josie POV._

After an hour of driving I finally make it back to the school, I miss my magic already, I can't believe I have to go a month without it. I go to my room to find Penelope passed out on my bed, I guess she's staying over. I look over to my desk to find a not Penelope wrote,

_Your sister called, she wanted to know where you were, and why you weren't answering her call. Call her back, or don't, I'm sleeping in your room tonight. Love, Penelope._

What could my sister possibly want from me? I crumple up the note and toss it in the trash bin. I get out of my uniform and put on some PJ's. It's still kinda early, but Penelope's weed is making me sleepy, so I'm just gonna go to bed.

_Hope POV._

_The next morning._

I was enjoying a pleasant dream involving my mate, when I heard a knock at the door. I grumble as I get out of bed to open the door, when I do Jed and Kaleb are on the other side of the door. "This better be good." I state firmly. "We've been mingling like you said, thought you would like to know that around this time Josie is known to be at the gym working out." Jed explains, that puts a smile on my face. "I'll be out in five minutes."

_The gym._

Josie is punching the punching bag when Hope arrives at the gym. She watches Josie in awe, she still can't believe she's her mate. Everything about her is perfect, Hope continues to stare for a while until Josie senses a presence close by, she turns around and finds Hope staring at her. Josie lets out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?" Josie questions. "I heard you come here in the morning before class, I thought I'd stop by and talk to you, but when I saw you I couldn't help but stare." Hope walks closer to Josie, stopping a few inches from her. "You have a good form, but you need to use your hips more, you'll have a more powerful punch that way." Hope observes. "Thanks for the advice, could you please go now. I come here to relieve stress, so having you here is not helping." Hope looks at Josie for a moment. "Can you fight?" Josie looks at Hope confused. "Yes?" "Good, you and I can spar then." Josie laughs at that. "No, not gonna happen." "Are you really going to pass up an opportunity to punch me." Josie thought about this for a moment before answering. "There's a trunk at the end of the room, there are some extra gloves." Hope smiles and goes to the trunk and pulls out a pair of sparing gloves.

As Hope is putting on the gloves Josie goes over to the mats and places three of them on the floor. She then removes her shoes and stands on the mat, as soon as Hope has the gloves on, she slips out of her shoes and joins Josie on the mat. They both get into they're fighting stance, "Whenever you're ready..." Josie immediately punches Hope across the face, Hope looks back at Josie surprised. "You were right about the hip thing, definitely more power." Hope just smiles at Josie and they begin to spar, with each punch and kick a block is met, neither gets the upper hand on the other. Five minutes into the spar, Hope manages to get Josie off guard and holds Josie against her front. "Not bad, most witches rely on their magic. Who taught you how to fight? Hope asks. Josie tilts her head forward, then tilts it back with force, hitting Hope on the nose, Hope lets go of Josie and grabs her nose. "My father." Josie says breathless. Hope lets out a laugh and puts her hand down. "I must give him my compliments, no one has ever managed to lay a hit on me, and you've managed two hits." Hope praises Josie. "If you can find him, you can give him your compliment, though he may try to kill you." Josie states, she walks off the mats and goes towards her water bottle, she picks it up and takes several sips of water. "Is your father missing?" Hope asks curiously. "Something like that." Josie goes to grab her shoes and puts them on. "I have to get going, thanks for the work out." Josie turns and walks towards the exit, but before she leaves Hope grabs her wrist.

Hope feels something hard around Josie's wrist and lifts up her light sweater to reveal an iron band. "Is that an iron band? Why are you wearing it, doesn't it damper your magic?" Hope asks. "Let go of me." Josie says in serious tone. "Is it because of me? I'll get this straightened out if you want, you shouldn't be without your magic." Josie looks up at Hope, anger evident on her face. "Let. Me. Go." Josie pulls her wrist back away from Hope. "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." "Josie!" Hope and Josie turn to see Lizzie by the door. A minute later Jed and Kaleb show up behind her. "Sorry princess, she used magic to get past us." Kaleb apologizes. "Let's go Josie, I think you've spent enough time with this demon." Josie turns towards her sister, then turns back to face Hope. "I told the king I wouldn't cause any trouble with you, and that's what I intend to do, but it's kinda hard to do that with you around, so just stay away from me." Josie states, she then turns and leaves with her sister.

When Josie and Lizzie leave the gym, Hope faces Jed and Kaleb, anger evident on her face. "What did you two do?" Jed and Kaleb look at each other confused, then they turn back towards Hope. "What do you mean." Jed asks. "Josie is wearing an iron band, which means one of you told my father what happened yesterday, and he had the staff place them on Josie, leaving her vulnerable." Hope states, trying not to let her anger rise. "Princess, we promise you, we didn't tell your father anything. When you recognized her as your mate, we knew if we reported her you wouldn't be happy with us. One of the other humans must have said something, and it somehow reached him." Kaleb explained. Hope looked between the two demons, they didn't appear to be lying. "I believe you." Hope lets out a sigh. "I need to see my father though, I don't want her wearing those things." Hope leaves the gym with Jed and Kaleb behind her. 

_Josie POV._

When Hope grabbed my wrist I was reminded of Rafael again, it took everything I had not to punch her, the only reason I hadn't hesitated before was because we were sparing, so I had an excuse. I really need to find away to stop this whole mating thing, I know Penelope says there's nothing to be done now, but there's got to be something. "Jose, Josie!" I snap out of my thoughts and look over at my sister, she has a annoyed look on her face. "What?" I ask. "What's going on between you and that demon?" Lizzie questions. "Nothing." I answer. "Really, cause I hear you're her mate." I stop in the middle of the hallway and look at her. "How did you hear about that?" "I have my sources." Lizzie replies. I take a moment to think about how she came across that information, if the demons or Stefanie said something the whole school would know by now, and so far no one seems to know, Penelope tries to avoid Lizzie like the plague so it wasn't her, so that leaves, "MG." Lizzie seems surprised I figured it out. "I see you're still taking advantage of his crush on you." Lizzie simply crosses her arms over her chest.

"You still haven't answered my question." I let out a sigh. "Nothing is going on, yes she claims I'm her mate, but I want nothing to do with her. You satisfied?" Lizzie seems to perk up a bit. "Yes, I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson from last time. I'll still be keeping my eye on you, don't want somebody else getting killed because of you." Lizzie turns around and walks away. I hang my head down, Lizzie always knew how to hurt me.

I slowly walk back towards my room, as soon as I make it to my room I open the door to find Penelope awake. "Hey did you have a good workout?" Penelope looks at me and sees the hurt on my face. "I know that look, that's the Lizzie said something mean look." Penelope gets up from my bed and attempts to walk past me, but I stop her. "Don't." I say. "Someone has to knock some sense into her, and if you won't do it, I will." "My sister is the least of my worries right now." Penelope shifts her focus from my sister to me. "What happened with the king?" Penelope asks. I nod over to my bed, Penelope heads back while I close the door. I then join her and left both my long sleeves revealing the iron, she gasps in shock. "No." I nod my head yes. "For how long?" Penelope asks. "A month." I reply, and Penelope stands. "A month!" She exclaims. "It was either a month, or a two week suspension, and wear these for the rest of the school year." Penelope immediately sits down. "Yeah, one month isn't so bad." "Speak for yourself." I take the hair tie out of my hair and ruffle my hair a bit, when I'm done I notice Penelope looking at me closely.

"What?" I ask. "You're sweating more than usual." I turn away from Penelope. "What happened? Spill." Penelope demands. I turn back to face Penelope. "Hope walked in, in the middle of my workout." Penelope perks up. "We spared for a bit. Turns out she is quite a good fighter." I finish, but Penelope looks at me expectedly. "And?" "And, nothing we spared for a bit, I got a couple of hits in, which felt great by the way, and then I left." I finish. "No, that can't be all, don't you hold out on me Josette Saltzman." Ugh, I hate it when she uses my full name. "I tried to leave, but she grabbed my wrist, when she did she noticed the bands, and..." "And?" Penelope was growing impatient with me. "I think she felt bad about me having to wear them, I don't know, I was having flashbacks about you know who, and then my sister walked in." Penelope finally relaxes. "That's kinda sweet." "I don't want her to be sweet, I want her to leave me alone." Penelope grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I know." Penelope then stands up. "We can discuss this further later on if you want, but for now we have to get ready for class, so get your sweaty ass in the shower already." I laugh at that, Penelope always knew how to make me feel better. 

_Hope POV._

_Demon Kingdom, throne room._

"Hope what are you doing here? You should be in school." My father states. I walk towards his throne and stop a few inches from it. "Whatever you told them, you need to take it back!" "What?" "She did nothing wrong, so talk to whoever you need to talk to, so she can have her magic back!" I exclaim. My father looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks me. "Don't pretend like you didn't hear about what happened yesterday." I reply. "The only thing I'm aware of that happened yesterday, was that classes started." He doesn't know, I take a couple of breaths to calm myself. "So, you didn't hear anything about me being thrown against a wall by a witch?" As soon as I say that my father stands from his chair. "What?!" Guess that answers my question. "Dad calm down let me explain." MY father steps down from his throne and stops in front of me. "What is there to explain? Someone attacked you, there is nothing to discuss. Tell me who attacked you, I will rip them limb from limb." My eyes immediately glow after I hear his threat, my father notices and he's taken back by it. 

"You will not lay a hand on her." I can feel my anger rising, my horns growing, my father raises his hand in surrender. "Perhaps you should explain." I push my anger down upon hearing my father's words, and feel my horns recede. I look down at the ground for a moment, then back up to my father. "I met my mate yesterday, I became overwhelmed by her, I acted without thinking. She's a witch, so she used her magic to throw me to a wall. Since then I've tried to talk to her, but she wants nothing to do with me, and she seems repulsed by my touch." I explain to my father, his eyes soften and he hugs me. "She isn't a demon, unfortunately it's going to take more than the Mikaelson smirk to woe her, but in time she will see you as her mate."

I let my father hold me for a few moments before I let him go. "Are you sure? What if she never realizes it?" I ask my father. "She will, just ask your Uncle Kol." My face brightens. "I forgot, Aunt Davina is a witch too, maybe she can give me some advice." I say excitedly. "She's in her room with your other aunts. I suppose it would be alright if you missed class to speak with them about your mate." I give my father a wide smile and hug him, I quickly make my way to my aunts room, only to be stopped by my father. "Before you go, may I ask who the lucky witch is?" A grin appears on my face as soon as I say, "Josie Saltzman." My father seems to recognize the name. "Do you know her?" I ask. "I met her mother once, I won't bore you with the details though, go run off to your aunts. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." I turn around and run off to my aunts room.

_Human Kingdom._

_Throne room._

King Damon and his wife are enjoying each other's company when Klaus Mikaelson appears. Damon immediately stands, surprised by his arrival. "Klaus, what a pleasant surprise." Damon says nervously. "Damon, Elena, sorry for just dropping in." Klaus apologizes. "It's alright, is there something we can do for you?" Elena asks. "Yes, I'd like to have a little chat about a certain Gemini witch." Klaus smiles, and both Elena and Damon look at each other nervously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hope does indeed have horns, basically for the most part demons appear human, but they do have a demon form. There will be a chapter where Hope does reveal her demon form to Josie, when that chapter comes out, I will provide a link to what Hope looks like in her demon form, just so you can get an idea.


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has a much needed talk with her aunts about Josie.
> 
> Josie can do magic again, and she finally has a conversation with Hope.
> 
> Kai starts keeping a closer eye on Josie.
> 
> Klaus has a talk with the king and queen.

**CHAPTER 4**

_The king's throne room._

"Which Gemini witch would you like to discuss?" Damon asks. "Oh, I think you know which one." Klaus states. "Ok, look I was gonna tell you what happened, I really was, I just... got distracted, don't worry though a punishment has already been given." Damon quickly explains. "That's what I wanted to discuss, her punishment. I stopped by the school first thinking they were the once that passed it, but I was informed that it was in fact you." Klaus states. "I hope you don't want something more severe, a month without performing magic is punishment enough for any witch." Elena says. "Actually I was hoping to reduce the sentence, and by that I mean removing those iron bands as soon as possible." Klaus explains, and both Elena and Damon look at him confused. 

"I don't understand." Damon is the first to speak up. "Josie flung your daughter across a room, and when the two demons with your daughter summoned they're weapons, Josie summoned hellfire." Damon states still confused. "Hellfire you say, that's quite impressive." Klaus says nonchalantly. "I think what my husband is trying to say is, we know how you are when you feel your family is being threatened, or when someone attacks your family. So, to hear you want a punishment revoked, we're just trying to understand why." Elena explains. "It's simple really, Josie Saltzman is my daughter's mate, apparently yesterday was a misunderstanding, my daughter doesn't like the fact that her mate was punished, so here I am asking you to revoke it." 

Both Damon's and Elena's jaws drop. After a few moments they compose themselves and look at each other. "Did Stefanie mention this to you?" Damon asks Elena. "No she didn't." They turn back to face Klaus. "Could you repeat that last part about Josie and your daughter please?" Damon asks. "According to my daughter Josie is her mate." Klaus repeats. Damon and Elena let that information sink in. "Well, if yesterday was indeed a misunderstanding, then of course we will revoke the punishment, no problem." Elena finally speaks up. "Good, I'll wait here until it is done." Klaus flashes a smile at them. 

_Hope POV._

After my talk with my father I ran towards my aunts room, maybe she could help me understand Josie better. I approach her door and burst in, I startle my aunts Davina, Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah. Wait Keelin's here too, she's human she could probably help me as well. "Dear lord child, don't rush into a room like that, it isn't ladylike." My Aunt Rebekah lectures. "Sorry, I just really need some advice, specifically from Aunt Davina and Aunt Keelin." I respond. "Alright sweety, shut the door and come join us on the bed." Davina says. I go over to the bed and sit down. "Wine?" My Aunt Freya asks, I shake my head no. "So, what advice do you need from Davina and I?" My Aunt Keelin asks. "I meet my mate yesterday." My aunts squeal in excitement. "But." They stop. "She's a witch, so my actions towards her were not received well." My aunts have a amused look on they're face. "What did she do?" Rebekah asks. "She flung me across the room." I reply, and Davina laughs at me. "That's all? She took it easy on you then, I cursed your uncle when he approached me and said I was his mate." "I remember that, he was so miserable." Keelin says laughing.

"Well I'm glad you all find this funny, but I could really use some help here." I say not amused. "Sorry." Freya says and she takes a moment to compose herself. "The first thing you need to know, you can't be as forward with humans as you are with demons, especially not witches, for obvious reasons." Freya begins to explain. "When you approach her, approach slowly, and don't get too close to her, give her some space." Keelin adds. "Already did that, it helped a little." I state. "Good, the next time you see her, apologize for your actions, and then explain why you did what you did." Davina adds as well. "When I got tired of your aunt following me around, I finally asked her why she was doing it, when she explained it freaked me out at first, but then I began to understand her better. We started talking more after that, and after 6 months I became hers." My aunts look at each other with love and adoration. 

"It took your uncle longer to realize this, but when he did, 9 months later I was his." I looked between my aunts, 6 months, 9 months I'm not sure I can wait that long. "I'm glad I stuck to my own kind, you humans are far to complicated for my tastes." Rebekah states. "I think I'll take that drink now." I say, Rebekah immediately pours me a glass of wine and hands it to me, I drink it in one gulp and return the glass. She refills it and hands it back to me.

"I just realized, your not in school. Why?" Freya asked. "Father excused me from school to talk to you all." I reply, as I take a sip of wine. "So, tell us about your mate, is she pretty?" Rebekah asks. "Beautiful." I say with a big grin on my face. My aunts look at each other amused, then Davina looks at me. "You said she's a witch, which coven does she hail from?" Davina asks. "The Gemini Coven, she's actually the coven leader, or she will be when she graduates." The amusement on they're faces disappears. "Is she... is her name Josie Saltzman?" Keelin asks. "Yes, you've heard of her?" My aunts look at each other before looking back at me. 

"Yes, and unfortunately it's not good." Rebekah replies. "What do you mean?" I ask. "She got involved with a demon half breed last year, it didn't end well." Davina starts. "He hurt her both emotionally and physically." Keelin continues. "One day he completely lost it and ended up killing her mother, right in front of her no less." My grip around the wine glass tightens until it breaks. "Please tell me he was punished." I barely got the words out, I was so full of anger, someone hurt my mate. "He got sentenced to a prison world, it's the worst type of punishment." Rebekah replied. "Prison? He should be tortured!" I exclaim. "He is, everyday, I promise." Freya says. 

I take a few moments to compose myself. "I'm not sure any of your advice is going to work now. After everything you've told me, it's no wonder she wants nothing to do with me, I probably a reminder of that half breed." I cross my arms and look away from my aunts. "I'm not gonna lie to you hope, what your mate went through, is going to stick with her, it may get better over time, but that pain, that trauma will always be there." Keelin explains. "You'll have to work harder than your aunt and uncle, but if you take our advice, and be patient with her, I know she'll come around." Davina said. I look back at them. "I hope so." 

_Josie POV._

I had just finished getting dressed when Penelope barged into my room. "Seriously?" "Guess who showed up to the school while you were in the shower?" Penelope asks me. "I don't know Penelope." I answer. "Klaus freaking Mikaelson." I don't bother trying to hide the surprise on my face. "Shit, he must of heard what happened." I start freaking out. Klaus was know for killing those who attacked and threatened his family. "Well if he did, he's not acting on it, you're still alive aren't you?" Penelope observes. "That's true. Well then why was he here?" Just then a magical note floated in front of me. I grabbed it and looked at it, it was from the headmaster. "Guess you're about to find out." I put my shoes on and leave my dorm, I sprint down the hallway until I make it to the headmaster's office.

I knock on the door twice and wait to be invited in. "Enter." I enter the headmaster's office, but he's not alone, Stefanie is with him. What the hell is she doing here? "You wanted to see me headmaster Dorian." I ask. The headmaster turns to Stefanie and nods his head, she then walks up to me. "My father has asked me to remove your iron bands." I look at her surprised. "What?" "Give me your wrists, or do you want to wear them?" I quickly raise my wrists to her and she removes the bands. I rub my wrists and immediately feel my magic return. "That was all, you both may go now." The headmaster states. Stefanie leaves the bands with him and we both leave his office. 

"I guess sleeping with the Demon King's daughter comes with perks." I stop and turn around. "What are you talking about?" I ask her. "Well, wasn't it just yesterday Hope called you her mate, and it was only yesterday that those bands were placed on you. You were supposed to wear them for a month, but Klaus Mikaelson shows up, and a few minutes later I get a summons telling me your punishment has been revoked and to remove the bands immediately. It's not a coincidence." "You've got the wrong idea Stefanie." I simply say and turn to walk away, but as always Stefanie has to have the last word. "I sure hope things work out better this time around, last year was one hell of a mess." 

I stop in my tracks and turn around. I swear she forgets I"m a witch. "_Silentium."_ "Uh, what was that?" Stefanie asks. _"Pallio Zeli." _"Ok, you need to stop saying random words." Stefanie commands. I ignore her and slowly walk towards her. "Stop right there Josie Saltzman." A teacher walks past us, Stefanie tries to get his attention. "No one can hear you, they can't see you either. " I explain. The instructor walks straight into headmasters office. "See." Stefanie starts freaking out. "You can't hurt me." She says freighted. "I actually can, I just don't, because there was a time when you and I were friends." Stefanie doesn't say anything. "You've done nothing but disrespect me, and that needs to stop, otherwise you might find yourself with a really nasty curse." I can hear Stefanie gulp. I turn around and walk off, as I do I reverse the spell. 

I walk back into my room to find Penelope waiting for me. "Well?" I show her my wrists and she claps and jumps with joy. "Wait, how? You were supposed to wear them for a month." Penelope realizes. "That's why Klaus was here, or at least that what Stefanie thinks, shortly after he left the school both her and the headmaster were informed to remove the bands." I answer. "Hope must have had something to do with it. You should thank her." I look at Penelope. "Why do I get the feeling you are somehow hoping I'll get together with her? Ever since you read that book, your demeanor towards her has changed." I observe. She sits on my bed and looks up at me. "So, you know how my coven specializes in intuition?" Penelope starts. "Yes." I answer. "When you first introduced me to he who shall not be named, do you remember me telling you I had a bad feeling about him?" "Yeah, we fought shortly after that, it was our first fight." I recall. "While I think the princess needs to slow her roll, I didn't get a bad feeling from her." "Why didn't you say anything?" "At first I was being cautious, after last year, I didn't want you to get hurt again, but then I read that book, and I knew for sure she wouldn't hurt you." Penelope answers honestly. "So, is this your way of telling me I should let her claim me?" I ask. "No, it is your decision. What I'm trying to tell you is don't make the same mistake you did last year, trust me, trust my intuition. I'm trying to telling you Hope is not him, so you should take it easy on her." Penelope explains. I let her words soak in for a moment. "I suppose I should thank her next time I see her, if all goes well I might just decide to take your advice and be nice." "That's all I ask."

_Hope POV._

After talking with my aunts, I decide to go back to school and try out their advise. As I get closer to the exit, I see my uncles Elijah and Kol, Kol is holding a bouquet of black roses. "We may have eavesdropped on your conversation, and we thought these would help." Kol held them out for me to take. "Actually he eavesdropped, told me everything you said, then I suggested we go to the garden to pick out roses to help in your endeavor." Elijah clarified. I take the roses and give them both a hug. "Thank you both." I let go and exit the castle, outside I see Jed and Kaleb waiting for me. "Were you able to visit with your family while we were here?" I ask them both. "Yes princess." They both answer. I walk ahead of them and we head back to the school. "When does Josie have a free period?" I ask them. "She's free after 12, she only has school for half a day." Jed replies. "Afterwards, I'm told she can be found in the library or her room." Kaleb adds. "Guess I'll try my luck in the library."

_12:15 PM school library._

At exactly 12 noon I arrived in the library with the bouquet my uncles gave me, it's been exactly 15 minutes and Josie hasn't shown up. Maybe she's not coming by today, perhaps I should go to her room. No she may slam the door in my face. I guess I'll come back tomorrow, maybe she'll stop by then. I stand up to leave, and that's when I see her enter the library. Ok, what was it my aunts said, approach slowly? Josie seems to notice me, when she does she starts walking in my direction. Shit, what do I do, what if she's coming to yell at me. She stops in front of me, keeping her distance.

"I need to ask you something." Oh good she's not yelling at me, that's a good sign. "I got those bands removed today, did you have anything to do with that?" She asks. "I confronted my father today, shortly after I noticed them. I thought maybe he had something to do with it, but he didn't seem to know anything. He was upset at first, he calmed down after I told him you were my mate, so he may have done something, I don't know for sure." I answer honestly. "It was King Damon who sentenced me to wear them, I was supposed to wear them for a whole month, but then your father came by the school early this morning, and shortly after they were removed." Josie explains. "Well then, sounds like my father had more to do with it than I did." "True, but if you hadn't said anything he wouldn't have known, so thank you." She looks at the table and seems to notice the bouquet. 

"Secret admirer?" Josie asks. "No." I pick them up and hand them to her. "There for you, if you want them." Josie looks at them. "I've heard about the black roses, but I never thought I'd see them." Jose grabs them. "Much less receive any." I smile at that. "I can give you as many as you like. My Uncle Elijah, he grows them in our garden." I say. "No, this is fine. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you. I'll leave you to it." Jose turns to walk away. "Wait." Josie turns back. "So, I came here to wait for you. I heard you sometimes stop by here after class. I wanted to apologize and explain myself." I quickly let out. Josie walks over to the table and takes a seat across from me, I sit down when she does.

"I never wanted to go to this school, I always thought it was pointless. My family has been around for a very long time, they were my teachers, but my mother insisted that I should go to school. Make new friends, learn more about humans, interact with humans that sort of thing. I refused each time she asked, then 5 years ago she died, and guess what her dying wish was?" Josie chuckled at that. "That you go to this school." "Exactly, I still avoided it though. Until this year, my father put his foot down and insisted I attend." I gather my thoughts for a moment before I continue. "It took my family years to find they're mates, over a thousand to be exact." "Wow." Josie says surprised. "Yeah, I thought it was going to be the same for me, that it would be a while until I met my mate." I look Josie in the eye, and she does the same with me. "I never thought I'd meet my mate at this school, I was just supposed to go to school like my mother requested and go back home. But when I walked into that classroom my senses became overwhelmed, at first I didn't know what was going on. It took me a moment to realize my mate was someone in that room, I followed my senses until they brought me to you, and when they did I just... I couldn't help myself." I put my head down. "I'm sorry." 

Silence passes between us for a while, and then I feel a hand grab my own. I look to see it is Josie who has grabbed my hand. "Thank you for telling me." She smiles, she actually smiles at me. "I read a little bit about demon mates, but it's nice to hear from the source." Josie states as she removes her hand from my own. I want nothing more than for her to put it back, but I don't voice it. "Then you know what happens next, or at least what normally happens next." I ask her. "You claim me." I nod my head yes. "But it's up to you to accept me." Josie lets out a sigh and she leans back into the chair.

"That's the thing, I not sure that's going to happen. I... have a history with demons, well just one in particular." "I heard." Josie looks at me surprised. "I spoke with my aunts today, I needed some advice on you. Two of my aunts are human, one of them is actually a witch just like you." Josie quirks her eyebrow. "Anyway, they told me what happened last year, or rather they gave me a brief overview." Josie nods in acknowledgement. "That explains why you're not being as forward as usual." I laugh at that. "You're not mad?" Josie shakes her head no. "Perhaps you and I can get to know each other then? I hear it's a thing." Josie smiles at that. "You know this may not end in your favor." It's my turn to smile. "You realize it might." Josie laughs. "And there is that forwardness again." I laugh. "I have to go, I'll see you around princess." Josie stands and leaves, then she turns around. "I'm sorry about your mother." "And I'm sorry about yours." Josie turns back and leaves the library. I lean back in my seat and slide down. That went a lot better than expected. 

_Behind a book shelf near the table where Hope and Josie were talking._

While Hope and Josie were talking, neither of them knew they were being watched. The person watching them is invisible to them because of a cloaking spell. As soon as Josie left the library so did the individual. They went unnoticed by anyone in the school. Once outside the school, she removed the cloaking spell and immediately made a phone call. _"Julia, what do you have for me?" _Kai asks_. _"Your niece Josie had a sit down with the Demon Princess, they seem to be getting along now." Julia replied. _"That's a start, as soon as they get closer I"ll make my move." _Kai states_. _"Won't that be too coincidental? Couldn't you just get rid of her yourself?" Julia asks. _"No, the council knows I want to be coven leader, if we deviate from this plan they will suspect me." _ Kai explains. "If you say so." Julia says unsure. _"Hey, don't doubt me. This plan worked worked a year ago when that half breed boyfriend of hers killed her mother. I wasn't suspected of a thing. It worked then, it'll work now. It'll just take some patience." _Julia smiles. "You're right, I'm sorry for doubting you, it won't happen again." Julia apologizes. _"Good, now go keep an eye on my niece." _Kai demands. Julia hangs up the phone and puts incites the cloaking spell again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you probably noticed Freya isn't a witch, I decided to make her a demon like the rest of her siblings, of course she's still with Keelin, and though it's not mentioned, Keelin is still a doctor.
> 
> As mentioned, Kai had something to do with the twins mother dying, I want to say by chapter 6 everything will be explained, no promises.


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a school dance.
> 
> Josie meets Hope's family.
> 
> A secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Everything was going well, and then the ideas stopped flowing, every time I typed something, when I looked over it later I hated it, so I had to start over. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 5

_Honor Council Room._

_One month later._

"So as you all are aware the first school dance of the year is in two months. We need to decide on a theme, and from there we can order the necessary decorations." MG continues to talk, but no one but Stefanie seems to be interested. Hope leans closer to Josie and whispers, "So, what's the deal with this dance?" Josie looks at her for a moment, and then turns back towards MG. "The school has two dances, one at the beginning of the school year, that's the one we are discussing now, and one towards the end of the year." Hope nods in understanding. "Do you normally go to these dances?" "I'm the faction leader for the witches, it looks bad if I don't." Josie replies. "Interesting." Hope says, Josie looks at her curiously, then back at MG.

_Josie POV._

_1 hour later._

"Alright before we end things, I just want to remind you all that shortly after the dance, votes for next years faction leaders will start. Once the freshmen have voted for they're representative they will be shadowing you until graduation, so be sure to be a good influence." Stefanie is looking at me when she says the last part. "They will be next years faction leaders, which mean they will lead by example." Stefanie continues to look at me, I just cross my arms and look away from her. "That concludes our meeting, have a good day." Stefanie finally finishes, everyone gather's their things and prepares to leave. "What was that about?" Penelope questions me. "Oh, nothing." I reply. "It didn't seem like nothing." Hope states. "Thank you Hope, now spill Josie." I shake my head at both of them.

Since my talk with Hope in the library last month, we have gotten along better. My sister hates it of course, but I stopped caring about what she thought months ago. "I see you two have gotten closer since the last meeting, that's good I'm glad." MG comments. "Are you going to report this to my sister now?" MG looks surprised. "I uh, I better go." MG quickly leaves the Honor Council Room. "What was that about?" Hope asks. Once everyone has gathered their things we leave the Honor Council Room as well. "MG is a spy for Josie's sister Lizzie." Penelope answers. "Why would she need to spy on Josie, they're sisters." Jed asks. "Cause she's a nosy bitch." Penelope replies. "Penelope." I start, but Penelope doesn't let me finish. "No, she started drifting apart from you when she learned she wouldn't be able to challenge you for coven leader, and when the shit went down last year she completely cut you off. The only time she talks to you now, is when she wants information, and if she doesn't get it from you she gets it from MG, and now that you are getting along with Hope, she's making it her mission to be all up in your business." Penelope states.

"Whoa, back up to the challenge for coven leader part." Kaleb says with excitement in his voice. "It's basically a dual between siblings for the title of coven leader." I explain. "It isn't a dual to the death is it?" Hope asks concerned. "It use to be, but they did away with that centuries ago." I answer, and Hope instantly relaxes. "So, your sister was going to challenge you for coven leader?" Jed asks. "Yes." I answer. "Why can't she anymore?" Kaleb asks. "She has... issues, anyway the council along with the coven decided she would be unfit to ever be coven leader, which meant she couldn't challenge me." Hope studies me. "You wanted her to challenge you, you wanted her to be coven leader." "She wanted it more than I did, I figured it would be best the coven had a leader who actually wanted to lead." 

We come to the end of the hallway where will will split up to go to our respected classes. "This is where we part ways, see you guys at lunch." Penelope says. "Actually, Josie could have a moment of your time, I promise to make it quick." I look over at Penelope. "I'll catch up with you." Penelope nods and leaves. Hope looks over at Jed and Kaleb. "I'll catch up." They nod their heads and leave as well. "What's up?" I ask. "Well, since it seems like we'll both have to attend this dance, I was hoping I could escort you." I'm taken back by her request. "Don't worry I only wish to escort you, and if possible share a dance with you, nothing else I promise." Hope explains. I think about it for a minute. "I suppose that would be alright, I've never had an escort before." Hope looks at me shocked. "I don't believe that." "Well it's true." "Hope smiles widely at me. "Then I'm glad I'll be your first. See you at lunch Josie." "See you at lunch Hope." Hope and I part ways to go to class.

_Deserted hallway._

When the hallway is clear, Julia removes the cloaking spell, she sends a text to Kai about the dance, and then cloaks herself again.

_Kai POV._

_Gemini Coven Compound._

_Council room._

I was sitting through another boring council meeting when my phone vibrated. I looked at it to see a text message from Julia. _J__osie is going to school dance with Hope. _I smile at the good news, Josie is getting closer with the Demon Princess, it won't be long now. "Is there something you wish to share with us Kai?" One of the council members, Greg, asks. "No." I reply. "Then please pay attention, before you miss something you have to pass on to Josie again." Greg states, that was one time, and it was on purpose. I look around the table at the four council members, might as well tell them now, this way the pot begins to stir. 

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do have something to report." The council looks at me with interest. "Well go on." Greg says. "Josie seems to be involved with another demon." I state. Greg pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not this again, did she not learn the first time." Greg lets out a sigh. "Do we know anything about him?" Greg asks. "It's a she actually, and yes we do, it's the Demon Princess Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, the Demon King." I say with a smile, but there is no burst of outrage like a expect. "Uh, perhaps you didn't hear me, I said she's involved with the Demon Princess Hope Mikaelson." "We heard you the first time Kai." Greg says. "Just checking, you all see quite calm about this." I state.

"What else do you know about them?" Greg asks. "Apparently Josie is Hope's mate, Josie hasn't actually acknowledged this, in fact they aren't even dating, but they are getting closer, so there's that." The council members discuss the information I just disclosed. "So, does anyone want to clue me in on what we're talking about? Last time Josie got involved with a demon, everyone in this room was filled with anger, you had me bring her in right away. Not getting that same vibe now." I say confused. "Last time she was involved with a demon half breed, which meant any children they had together would be of a mixed breed, not pure. And while we would prefer she involved herself with another witch, or a human like her mother, the fact that the demon princess claims she's her mate is interesting." 

What the hell is happening right now. "I'm sorry, are you saying you don't mind that Josie is involving herself with the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson?" Greg chuckles at my statement, what the actual fuck? "Oh, Malachai, for someone so smart, you fail to see the bigger picture, perhaps that's why you weren't meant to lead this coven." I clench my fists. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask through gritted teeth. "Surely, you heard the rumors about the human whose been killing demons." Greg states. "I have, but there only rumors." I say. "I have it on good authority that they aren't, and when news reaches the Demon King what do you think he will do?" Greg asks, but I stay quiet. "This peace wasn't meant to last forever, peace never does, so this news about Josie and the Demon Princess couldn't have come at a better time. Once Josie accepts the princess as her mate, we'll have an alliance with the Demon King, one that can't be broken, so when war breaks out, we will be safe." I clench my fists harder until I feel my palms bleeding. "I should speak to Josie, encourage her to be claimed by the princess, set it up for me will you Malachai." Greg says, he then stands, and the other council members stand with him and they all exit the council room. I hit the table repeatedly in anger, this was not supposed to happen.

_Josie POV._

_School Cafeteria._

Penelope and I had just grabbed our lunch trays and sat down. I was about to take a bite out of my food when Penelope asked, "So what did you and Hope talk about in the hallway?" "Can't we eat first before we talk about this." I try to take a bite of my food again, but once again Penelope interrupts. "No, so put the food down and spill." I put my food down and face Penelope. "Hope asked to be my escort to the dance, can I eat now?" Penelope is about to say something else, when someone interrupts. "Please tell me you said no." I turn to see my sister, anger on her face, both arms crossed over her chest. "Actually." I turn back to face Penelope. "I said yes." Penelope squeals at this information. "We need to go dress shopping, and we need to start booking our hair appointments now." "Wow." Penelope and I both have annoyed looks when we turn back towards my sister. "Have you already forgotten what happened last year, cause I haven't." I'm about to speak, but Penelope stands and speaks for me. "No, she hasn't. It's kinda hard to when you keep reminding her, not to mention the nightmares she still has." Penelope states. "Guys stop before we cause a scene. Penelope sit down, Lizzie it's just a dance it doesn't mean anything." I say trying to calm the situation down.

Lizzie scoffs at my statement. "Doesn't mean anything." Lizzie says loud enough for all the cafeteria to hear. You told me a month ago that nothing was going on between you two, but ever since then you guys have been getting closer, and now she's escorting you to the dance. I think there is something going on, I think it's going to end in disaster like it did last year, and when it does, I think the council will finally realize you are the one whose not fit to lead our coven!" "That's enough." 

Lizzie, Penelope, and I see Hope, Jed, and Kaleb approach our table. "Unless I'm mistaken, not only is Josie your faction leader, but she is also your coven leader, so you need to show her some respect." Hope states. Lizzie faces Hope, she's absolutely furious now. "Why don't you mind your own damn business demon." Lizzie practically spits out. I stand at this point. "Lizzie that is enough, go sit with MG." Lizzie turns back to me. Her hands are clenched into fists, and I feel a slight tremble in the school. "I will stop you from making the same mistake twice." Lizzie turns around and faces Hope again. The school starts shaking, and there is a gust of wind, Lizzie raises her hand and sparks of electricity start to form. She's trying to conjure lightning. Jed and Kaleb step in front of Hope ready to attack. Lizzie's distracted, I should be able to approach her without her noticing. I wave my hand, _"Somnum." _

Lizzie falls asleep, I catch her before she can fall. The school stops shaking, and the wind disappears. I lay her down on the floor, just then MG comes running, I notice he has her purse. He kneels beside me and quickly looks her over. "Is she ok? What happened?" Instead of answering I take Lizzie's purse and start looking through it. "Josie what are you doing?" MG asks, but I don't answer him until I find what I'm looking for. I take out the container of pills and open it, the container is full, the pills haven't been touched. I turn to MG, "When did she stop taking her medicine?" MG looks at me surprised. "I don't know, she doesn't take her medicine in front of me." MG answers. I put the pills back in her purse and hand it back to him. "Take her to the nurse, tell her she's under a sleeping spell, it should wear off soon, also tell her she hasn't been taking her pills. The nurse will make sure she takes them." MG nods and picks up Lizzie, he carries her out of the cafeteria, I stand and turn to face Hope. Jed and Kaleb are back behind her

"I'm sorry about that." I apologize. Hope walks up to me, but keeps her distance, she's been pretty good about that lately. "It's fine. Are you alright, she said some rather harsh things to you." Hope asks concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." I look at my surroundings and noticed the entire cafeteria is still staring. "What the hell are you all looking at, the show's over!" Penelope exclaims and everyone goes back to eating they're lunch. "Now, Hope what kind of dress will you be wearing to the dance, will you be wearing a dress?" Penelope asks casually like nothing happened. Hope and I look at each other and laugh, we all sit down at the table and enjoy the rest of our lunch.

_Outside the cafeteria._

Julia has uncloaked herself, she takes her phone out of her back pocket and sees Kai is calling. "Hello." _"Those fucking assholes!" _Kai exclaims. "I guess the council meeting didn't go well." _"I thought I'd start planting seeds, just like I did last time, only since it's the Demon Princess, they're all on board!" _Julia has to move the phone away from her ear due to Kai yelling. "I'm not sure the plan would have worked anyway." Julia states, Kai is silent for a moment and Julia feels nervous. _"Excuse me?" _"It's just, yesterday I noticed Josie and her friend Penelope return a book to the library, it was a book on demon mates. When Josie fell asleep that night I read it, and well demons take this mate thing seriously, so you see, I don't think your plan would have worked this time." _"Well, that's just fucking perfect!" _Kai exclaims. "If I may Kai?" _"What?!" _"I think I may have a plan to get rid of both the Saltzman twins, without getting your hands dirty." _"Go on." _

_Josie POV._

_End of school day._

_Witch Dormitories._

Penelope and I leaving the dormitories to go dress shopping when we come across Jed and Kaleb trying to pass through the barrier. Hope is standing behind them laughing when she notices us walking towards them. "Ah, there you are my love, I was just about to come see you, but as you can see we're having trouble crossing the threshold." Hope explained. "Ok, first of all, don't call me that, second you can't cross because there is a barrier, it keeps all non-witches out. You have to be invited in to enter." I explain as I cross the barrier along with Penelope. "Well that's not fair." Kaleb comments. "You think that's not fair, Josie's predecessor set up a cloaking spell instead of a barrier, the dormitory was basically invisible, people would always walk pass our dorms, even a few witches, I was one of them. That's actually how Josie and I met, we've been inseparable ever since." Penelope says and she wraps her arm around mine and puts her head on my shoulder. 

"Aw, that's kinda sweet." Jed coos. "Anyway, you were looking for me?" I ask Hope. "Yes, I told my family I was going to the dance, and that I was escorting you, would you mind coming with me to the palace for your dress fitting?" Hope asks shyly. "Penelope and I were actually on our way out to go dress shopping." "Now, hang on this could be a good thing." I turn to her confused. "You know I love you JoJo, but you are picky when it comes to dresses, which is surprising since you only wear dresses to school dances, and formal dances. This way can have the dress you want, and it'll be unique because it will be tailored to you." I let out a sigh. "I hate it when you make sense." Penelope just smiles at me and pushes me towards Hope. "Now, run along with your future wife, and let me know how it goes." Hope puts her arm around my shoulder and we walk off. "Don't say things like that!" I shout over my shoulder.

_Demon Palace._

Hope and I arrive at the demon palace twenty minutes later, I can't believe I'm actually here. I never thought I would ever step foot in this place, yet here I am ascending the steps to enter the palace. Once Hope and I enter we are immediately greeted by a blonde woman. "Hope, darling, so good to see you again." The blonde hugs Hope, and she hugs her back. "It's good to see you again too aunt Rebekah." Holy crap, that's Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope didn't say anything about meeting her family. They let go of each other and Hope turns to me. "Rebekah, this is Josie Saltzman, Josie, this is my aunt Rebekah." 

I look down and courtesy. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I stay that way until she says otherwise, if memory serves this is the proper way to greet demon royalty. She may not be the queen, but she was royalty none the less. She lifts my chin and I find myself staring into blue eyes. Child, I understand you are still processing all of this, but so long as you are my niece's mate, you are a part of this family, and this family does not bow, courtesy, or kneel for anyone. Do you understand?" I straighten up and nod my head yes. "Good, now come here and give me a hug." I look at Hope, she just gives me the go ahead. I walk up to her and extend my hands out, I'm about to hug her, when she pulls me to her and hugs me tightly.

She lets me go and inspects my face. Such an adorable face, you're going to have my niece wrapped around your little finger. "Rebekah." Hope says embarrassed. "Alright, I'll stop... for now. Let's get started on these dresses." Rebekah turns and walks off. "Follow me." Hope and I follow Rebekah.

_Hope POV._

_Fitting room._

_10 minutes later._

I will never understand humans and their so called 'decency.' Shorty after introductions we came into my aunts fitting room so that she could take our measurements for our dresses. When it comes to fashion, my aunt doesn't joke around. In order to get accurate measurements she insisted that we had to strip down, Josie was up first, she protested, saying there was no reason for her to be completely naked, of course she lost the argument with my aunt, but insisted I turn away from her. This is so unfair, she is my mate I should be able to see her, I'll just sneak a peak, I'm sure she won't notice. I begin to turn my head, "Hope I swear if you turn around I will burn your eyes out." Damn it, I turn my head back. I hear my aunt laughing behind me. "I like this one Hope, she's feisty." I just shake my head. "Alright, love all done, you can put your clothes back on." My aunt states. "Thank you." "As, soon as she's put her clothes on your next Hope." I can hear Josie putting her clothes back on.

"I won't be as cruel as my mate, Josie you are more than welcome to look." Josie approaches me and puts a hand on my shoulder, I turn to look at her. "I believe in fairness, I will be turned around to respect your privacy." I shake my head and walk over to my aunt. "What are you going to do once I've claimed you?" I ask her. "Leave the lights off, hide in the bathroom, you know the works." I trip and nearly fall, I turn around and notice Josie's shoulders moving up and down. A moment later I hear her laughing. "Josie Saltzman, you are evil." Her laugh gets a bit louder. I start to remove my clothes, once I'm completely naked my aunt starts to take my measurements. "You are going to have fun with that one." My aunt whispers. "Do you truly like her?" I whisper back. "I do." Rebekah replies. "Do you think father will as well?" " "I believe so." I contemplate asking my next question. "Do you think mother would have liked her?" Rebekah stops taking my measurements to look at me. "She would have loved her." Rebekah smiles at me, I smile back. She continues to take my measurements. "Josie, do you have any plans tonight?" Rebekah asks. "No, why?" Josie replies. "Would you like to join us for dinner." Josie hesitates for a moment. I look at my aunt, concern in my eyes. "Sure." Josie finally answers, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. 

_Josie POV._

_2 Hours Later._

Hope's aunt took our dress fitting very seriously, but something tells me it'll be worth all the trouble. Still can't believe I had to strip naked just for measurements, I'm sure they would have still been accurate with my undergarments on, and of course Hope tried to steal a peak. I shake my head absentmindedly at the memory.

Hope and Rebekah are walking ahead of me leading me to the dining room. When Rebekah asked me to join them for dinner I hesitated at first. I knew if I said yes I'd be meeting the entire Mikaelson clan, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, but something told me I'd be meeting them eventually, so why not get it over with and meet them all at once. You know what now that I think about it, this might have been a bad idea.

Once we made it to the dining room I knew it was too late to turn back. The table was getting set up, the servants sped up once they saw us enter the room. Once they finished Rebekah took her seat, Hope grabbed my hand and led me to the table. She pulled out my chair and I sat down, she took the seat next to me. "Everyone else will be here shortly, we're a bit early." Rebekah says as she takes a table cloth and places it on her lap, Hope does the same and I follow suit. 

Five minutes later a man and a woman entered the dining room holding hands. "Back already Hope?" The man asked. "She brought company." Rebekah stated. "This is Kol and Davina, guys this is Josie Saltzman, Josie this is my uncle Kol and my aunt Davina, she's a witch too." Hope introduced. They walked closer to me and I stood. "It's nice to meet you both." Davina immediately hugged me, when she released me Kol extended his hand towards me. I took his hand and shook it. "It's so nice to finally meet you Josie, sorry for just hugging you like that." Davina apologized. "It's fine." I sat down and they did so as well. "Where's the rest of the family?" Rebekah asks. "They should be here soon." Kol responds. 

Shortly after Elijah arrived, Hope introduced me and he shook my hand. Soon after Freya and Keelin arrived, they both hugged me. For a family that's considered the most ruthless to ever live, they do like to hug. The only one we were waiting on now was Klaus Mikaelson. He showed up 10 minutes later, when he arrived everyone stood. He looked directly at me then to Hope. "Is this her?" Klaus asked Hope, she nodded her head yes. He walked over to me and extended his hand, I took hold of it ready to shake it, but he turned my hand over and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Welcome Josie." "Thank you." He walked over to his seat at the head of the table and sat, everyone else sat down at well. 

The food was then brought in and placed on the table, I looked at the food and noticed it was nothing but meat, no sign of vegetables anywhere. "You'll get use to not seeing any green." Davina commented, I looked up and noticed her looking at me. "I do hope your not vegetarian." Elijah said concerned. "No." "Good, let's dig in then." Everyone began serving themselves, Hope picked up my plate and served me. "You don't have to do that." I said. "I want to." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Dinner continued on in silence mostly, some of the family talked among themselves. It wasn't until dinner was nearly finished that Klaus spoke up.

"So, Josie I hear you can weld hellfire. How did you manage that, I hear it's rather difficult to control."

"Why is that?" Kol asked. I finished chewing my food before answering.

"I think it's because we're basically summoning it from Hell itself. I'm honestly no entirely sure myself. I had to lock myself in a fire proof room to learn to control it, some witches create a barrier when summoning hellfire to control it."

"Has anyone ever burned themselves trying to control it?" Freya asked. 

"I once heard of a witch burning all the hair off his body trying to weld hellfire. To this day his hair has not grown back." The family laughs.

"How long did it take you to control?" Keelin asks. I think about her question before answering. 

"I think maybe a year. It took a lot of practice and focus, but eventually..." I summon hellfire, it surrounds my right hand; however, it doesn't burn me. Hope's family looks at me in amazement. "I got the hang of it. 

"That's rather impressive." Kol says as he takes out a cigar. He tries to light it, but his lighter won't work. I snap my fingers and light his cigar for him. He looks at me then turns to his wife. "How come you can't do that?" Every one at the table laughs at Kol's comment. "I taught myself that, it's not something every witch knows how to do." You have a thing for fire, don't you?" Elijah noticed. "It was the first spell I ever learned, I guess I kinda became obsessed." I reply. 

The rest of dinner went by well, Hope's family continued asking their questions and I answered honestly. I got to know a little bit about her family, and her as well. Turns out she was a bit of a player before she met me, she was so embarrassed when her aunt Rebekah brought it up. After dinner the family walked us out. Jed and Kaleb were waiting for us by Hope's car. Hope opened the back car door for me, I got in and she got in after me. The boys got in after us and drove off.

"Sorry about springing all this on you, you were honestly just suppose to meet my aunt Rebekah not my whole family." Hope apologizes. "It's ok, liked them." Hope looks surprised, both Jed and Kaleb slightly turn their heads. "You did?" Hope questions. "Yeah." I answer. "Even knowing their history?" Hope questions again. "All I saw at that dinner table was a normal family Hope. Though I'm sure that has something to do with the whole mate thing." Hope can't help but look a bit sheepish. "Yeah, that might have had something to do with it, but they did like you, genuinely. I think they think you are good for me." Hope says honestly. "It might have to do with the people you've brought home in the past." Hope groans and her checks turn red. "I still can't believe my aunt mentioned my past lovers, they're called past lovers for a reason." I can't help but laugh at Hope, I even see Jed and Kaleb trying to keep their laughter to themselves.

_Josie POV._

_2 Months Later._

The Gemini Council has wanted to see me for the past two months, but I've been busy with school work, and planning this dance. I was finally able to make time for them a day before the dance. As I walk through the halls of the Gemini compound I'm greeted by other members of my coven, I greet them back. I make it to the council room where Greg is seated. He hears me come in and immediately stands to greet me. "It's good to see you, I'm glad you were able to make it." Greg says as he sits back down, I take a seat next to him. "I don't have much time, so please make this quick."

Greg nods his head in acknowledgement. "I'll get straight to the point then. We know about you and the Demon Princess Hope." I'm about to speak, when Greg raises his hand to silence me. "We know there is nothing going on between you two, other than you two appear to be friends." I relax a bit. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Greg starts. "You want me to stop speaking with her." I assume. "No not at all." I'm surprised to hear this. "We know she considers you her mate, we're also aware that you have to accept her before anything becomes official." "I'm afraid to ask where this is going." I state. "As I told your uncle, it has been confirmed that there is a human out there killing demons, I'm not sure if it has reached the Demon King's ears, or if it has wither or not he is taking it seriously. What I do is peace is a fragile thing, should this situation escalate it will be witches who are caught in the middle of war." A realization dawns on me. "For the safety of this coven, the council wishes for you to complete the mating ritual with Hope Mikaelson."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had to take a minute to process this information. "I nearly lost my title of coven leader last time I was involved with a demon." "He was a demon half breed, a nobody, with Hope we can form a strong alliance, stronger than the one the king has." "So, this whole thing is strategy then, nothing more?" I ask. "Before you know it you will graduate and take up your mother's mantle, and when you do you will need to think similarly. You will be responsible for an entire coven, they will be under your protection." I think about what he says for a moment then I stand. "I'll consider what you said, for now I need to go." Greg stands as well. "Please do Josie." I turn and leave the room.

_Hope POV._

_The next day._

It's the day of the dance and I have to admit I am excited. Josie and I have been getting to know each other for the past 3 months, and I think tonight's the night I'm going to ask her to be mine. After charming her a bit and sharing a few dances. I look up at the portrait I painted of her and I can't help but smile. My moment is short lived though with the sound of a knock on my door. "Enter." Jed and Kaleb enter my room. "It's almost time to leave princess." Jed states. I turn around and face them. "Tonight's the night boys." I notice Jed and Kaleb look at each other. "What?" "It's just, tonight might not be the night." Kaleb starts. "I was just talking with Penelope on the way over, she said something has been bothering Josie since yesterday." Jed finishes. This gets my attention. "Did she say what happened?" I ask. "No, she tried asking her over and over, but Josie wouldn't budge. She believes after today's hair and nail appointment Josie will be more open to tell her what happened." Jed explains. "I hope she is right." I say, beginning to worry. 

_Julia POV._

I was standing outside Josie's room, cloaked, waiting for her to leave. Her and Penelope were going to get their hair and nails done today for the dance. I decided to take advantage of this to get the items I needed from Josie's room. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Josie and Penelope finally left the room. I waited until the coast was clear to enter her room. When I did I uncloaked myself. I went to Josie's closet and grabbed a couple of her jackets and placed them in a bag I brought with me. I shut the closet door and in front of me was a garment bag, it must have been Josie's dress. I opened the garment bag to reveal a beautiful black dress, Rebekah knows her shit. I close the garment bag and cloak myself again. I open the door slightly to check if anyone is in the hallway, when I see no one is I close the door and leave.

_Penelope POV._

_Nail Salon._

We had just the left the hair salon and went next door to the nail salon. Lucky for us I know the owner and we didn't' have to wait long. Josie and I were sitting together, while Hope was across from us sitting next to Kaleb. Jed decided to wait outside the salon. "So, Kaleb are you only here for the princess?" "Nah, a man's gotta always look good, especially when a dance is involved." I nod my head in acknowledgement. "I can understand that." I look over at Josie, she's quiet not paying attention to anything going on around her. She's been acting weird since yesterday when she came back from her meeting with Greg. "Ok, you need to spill, you're freaking me out." Josie looks at me, then she looks at Hope who turned around, concern on her face. Josie smiles at Hope to let her know everything is ok, Hope smiles back and turns around.

"Fine, but can we keep it down?" Josie whispers. "Deal, now out with it." I whisper back. "The council knows about Hope and the whole mate thing." I look over at Hope, then back at Josie. "What did they say, do they want you to stay away from Hope?" I ask. "The opposite actually." I look at her confused. "They think by allowing her to claim me, it would be beneficial to the coven to have an alliance with her father. They fear the alliance between Damon and Klaus will break, and soon." I think about what Josie said for a moment. "I have been having this foreboding feeling lately." Josie turns and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I don't know what it means, I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is the feeling has been getting stronger, so whatever is going to happen is going to happen soon." I explain, Josie let's out a sigh. 

"So, are you going to let her claim you?" I change the subject. "I honestly don't know. I know I like having her around, that when she touches me, I'm not reminded of him anymore." I raise my eyebrow at this and Josie notices. "Not like that." I just give her a look that says, 'yeah right.' "No seriously like, when she gives me a hug, puts her arm around me, or she takes hold of my hand. I don't think about Rafael anymore, I don't have flashbacks." I look at her, she doesn't realize she said his name, she actually said his name. She notices me staring. "What?" Josie asks. "You said his name." Josie is deep in thought, and then realization dawns on her. "I guess I did." Josie states softly. "You know what this means?" "What?" I lean closer to Josie and turn my head towards Hope. "You're ready to move on." I look at her for a moment, then lean back in my original position. "And should you choose to move on, you have your covens backing, so it'll be smooth sailing." "Close, you're forgetting about Lizzie." I scoff. "Fuck Lizzie." Josie looks at me and I look at her, we stare at each other for a minute before we bust out laughing. Everyone stares at us be we don't care. 

_Josie POV._

_Later in the evening._

Penelope and I helped each other get ready for the school dance in her room. Well she mainly helped me get ready, I just zipped up her dress for her. Afterwards we looked each other over, when we were satisfied, we left the room and headed to the end of the dormitory where Hope, Jed, Kaleb and his date would be waiting for us. As we got closer to the end of the dormitories Hope came into my vision, she was wearing a beautiful red dress, I couldn't help but stare. I guess my jaw dropped because I felt Penelope put her finger under my chin and lift it up. I turned to her and she just smirked at me. I quickly composed myself. We made it across the barrier, and like me Hope just stared at me. "You're beautiful." Hope stated. "So are you." Hope smiled at my compliment and offered her arm to me. I took it and the six of us made our way to the dance hall.

Penelope timed it perfectly, most of the factions had arrived, and the party was in full swing. "Come on Jed let's go dance." Penelope pulled Jed to the dance floor and they began to dance. Kaleb and his date followed soon after. Hope turned to me and extended her hand to me. "Why not?" I took her hand and she lead me to the dance floor, we both started dancing like we didn't have a care in the world. We continued dancing like that until a slow song played. We stood still in the middle of the dance floor for a moment before Hope spoke up, "Do you still want to dance?" I nod my head yes. I intertwine my right hand with her left, my left hand goes on her shoulder, while her right goes around my waist. We start the slow dance, for a moment there is silence between us, but once again Hope speaks up. "Is everything alright, Jed mentioned something had been bothering you yesterday." Hope asks, concern laced in her voice. "Yeah, I had a meeting with a council member from my coven." I reply. "Bad news?" "No, it was nothing bad, just something I didn't expect." Hope nods her head and doesn't ask anymore questions.

We continue to dance for a minute when I notice Hope has something on her mind. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask. Hope doesn't say anything at first, then she takes a breath and pulls me closer to her. "I've been thinking, these last three months, they've been good right? You don't regret your decision to get to know one and other." I nod my head no. "Of course not. It's been nice, I'm glad I took the chance to get to know you." Hope smiles at that. "That makes me happy." Hope stops dancing and rests her forehead on mine. "Josie I have something to ask you, and I really hope you consider what I'm about to ask." "Ok." Hope removes her forehead from mine, places her right hand on my cheek, and looks me in the eye. "Josie Saltzman, will you become mine? I know it's only been three months, and there might be a part of you that may want to hesitate, but I want us to be together, I want to be by your side. Please, please be mine." Hope leans in closer and kisses me, at first I'm surprised, but then I kiss her back. I don't know why but this feels right. I place my left hand on her cheek, Hope tightens her grip on my waist. 

The moment is perfect until images fill my head, images of him. I see our first kiss, our first time together, our first fight, the first time he hurt me, and then finally I see him standing over my mother's dead body, Suddenly it all feels like too much and I pull myself away from Hope, I feel the tears coming. "Josie, what is it?" I look at her, she looks so concerned. I want to reassure her, but I can't. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I turn away from her and run out of the dance hall.

_By the entrance of the dance hall._

Josie runs past a cloaked Julia without realizing it. As soon as Josie is far enough away, Julia uncloaks herself, she has burning sage in her hand and a satisfied smile on her face. She puts the burning sage out and turns towards the dance floor. Hope has a hurt look on her face, Penelope goes to Hope and walks her away from the dance floor towards some nearby benches. Julia exits the dance hall and throws the sage away in the nearby trashcan. _"Subcinctus." _ Julia shifts into Josie, and cloaks herself again.

_Hope POV._

I don't understand what happened, everything was going so well. So, why did she run off like that? "Hope, what's going on? What happened with Josie?" Penelope asked me. "We were dancing, I asked her if she would be mine, I kissed her, and she kissed me back... she kissed me back then she pulled away from me, apologized and ran off." I rub my temples as I go over everything in my head again. "I don't understand Penelope, what happened?" Penelope gives me a sympathetic look, grabs my hand and lead me away from the dance floor. We walk over to some benches and she sits me down, she then sits down next to me. 

"I'm not sure if you know this, but she was in a pretty bad relationship last year." "I'm aware." Penelope looks at me. "Josie told you?" I shake my head no. "My aunts told me what they knew. She was involved with a half demon who hurt her, and killed her mother." I answer, then I come to a realization. "Wait, do you think that's why she ran off, I reminded her of him again? " Penelope let's out a sigh. "I don't think so, we talked while we were at the nail salon. She was getting better, she even managed to say his name for the first time in a year." I now give her a confused look. "I don't understand, if she was getting better why did she run off?" I ask, and Penelope lets out another sigh. "I think when you kissed her she wasn't reminded of the bad stuff that happened, I think she was reminded of the good." My confusion does not go away and Penelope notices this. "In the beginning things were good between them, it wasn't until halfway through that things started to take a turn for the worst, but despite all that Josie still loved him." I turn away from Penelope, I know I asked, but it doesn't stop me from feeling hurt at the fact the Josie loved someone else.

Penelope grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I'm sorry you have to hear this, but if Josie is your mate, and you truly want her to be yours, then you need to hear this, and you have to be willing to work through this with her." I look up at her and nod for her to continue. "Josie doesn't just suffer from trauma, she's suffering from heartbreak too. Rafael was her first love, and no matter how good or bad your first love is, you never forget it." Penelope explains. I don't say anything at first, I think about what she has just said for a minute. "Ok, what do I do now?" I ask. "Right now, you let me handle this, you go back to your room and decompress, and tomorrow I will make sure she comes to see you, so you two can have a talk." Penelope answers. "Will you at least let me know she's ok, I won't be able to decompress properly until I know she's ok." Penelope nods her head yes and stands up, I stand with her. We walk out the dance hall and go our separate ways. 

_Outside the dance hall._

Julia watches as Hope and Penelope walk past her and go there separate ways. Julia uncloaks herself, she's still disguised as Josie. She takes out a compact mirror from her purse, opens it and waves her hand over it. An image of Lizzie and MG walking down a hallway appear, they are nearing the dance hall. Julia closes the compact mirror and has a satisfied smile across her face. She take out her phone and sends a text to Kai. _So far so good, on my way to accomplish the last part of the plan. _Julia presses send and puts her phone away, and walks in the direction of Hope, as she does so she passes Lizzie, but she does not look over at her.

_Lizzie POV._

It took me a bit longer to get ready than expected, but as they say, you can't rush perfection. MG was waiting patiently outside my room when I finally exited my room. I had invited him the moment I heard he was on the Honor Council with my sister, so he wouldn't be stuck by the stupid barrier my sister had set up when she took the reigns as faction leader. MG offered me his arm and escorted me to the dance hall. As we got closer I noticed Josie leaving the dance hall, where was she going? She didn't seem to notice me. I turn to MG, "Go on ahead of me, I'll be right in." MG turns in the direction my sister is walking. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this." MG states. "I'm sure, and yes I do have to do." I follow Josie and leave MG behind.

As I'm following Josie, I notice she's heading towards the demon's dorms. Of course she's going to talk to Hope or whatever, I should just stop her here and now, but I decide to wait, just in case she's going to end things with the princess. After a few minutes of walking she's finally standing in front of Hope's room, I hide behind the wall so neither of them will see me.

Hope answers the door, she seems surprised to see Josie, I can't really hear what their saying, but a moment later Josie puts her hand on Hope's cheek and Hope leans into it. She then places a kiss on Josie's palm, a second later Josie places her other hand on Hope's other cheek, and then Josie kisses Hope, Hope seems taken back but kisses her back. Then Hope pulls Josie into her room and closes the door. I lean against the wall and slide down. How could Josie do this, after what happened last year, how could she involve herself with a demon again. I should just barge in there and drag Josie out, but I just don't have it in me to do it. I stand up and decide to get some air once I clear my head I'll come up with something. There's no way I'm letting my sister continue down this path.

_Hope POV._

As soon as I got to my room I took off my dress, put something more comfortable on, and poured myself a drink. I hope the talk between Josie and Penelope goes well, and I hope that afterwards Josie will still want me in her life. I can live with her never being mine as long as I'm in her life. I gulp down the Bourbon and pour myself another glass, I'm about to gulp down the second glass when I hear a soft knock on my door. I finish the contents of my drink before opening my door, when I do I'm surprised to see Josie standing on the other side.

"Josie, did Penelope speak with you already?" I ask. "Yes, she wanted me to wait until tomorrow to talk to you, but I figured after what happened I owed it to you not to make you wait." Josie places her hand on my cheek and I can't help but lean in to the touch. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I grab Josie's hand and kiss her palm. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad you are here, and listen if you don't want to be mine I'll understand, just please don't hate me." Josie places her other hand on my cheek and leans in and kisses me. I'm taken back by the kiss, but I kiss her back. I can't help but pull her into my room, I close the door and push her against it. I pull away to look at her, there's no sign of distress, she seems to want this as much as I do. I kiss her again this time more passionately. Her hands move from my cheeks to my hair, I place my hands on her waist. I stop kissing her lips and trail kisses down her neck, that's when I notice something is off. It's like this is Josie, but it's not. I inhale her scent and that's when I notice the difference, for the most part this person does smell like Josie, except for the hair. This person's hair smells like strawberries, when I know for a fact Josie prefers lavender.

I pull away from this impostor, she opens her eyes and looks at me confused. "What is it Hope?" She asks. "I'm going to ask this once, so you better answer honestly the first time... Who are you?" She keep looking at me confused. "I'm Josie Hope, your mate." She's about to place her hand on my cheek, when I grab her hand and neck at the same time and start squeezing. "You are not Josie, who are you, and where is the real Josie?!" I exclaim. "I... am... Josie." I toss her to the other side of the room, she hits the wall with a loud thud and falls on the floor. She sits up slowly and looks at me, she's getting scared. "Who are you, and where is Josie?!" I ask again. "I'm Josie, why don't you believe me." I feel my anger rising, and this time I let it. 

I can feel my eyes glowing and my horns growing, the girl in front of me is more scared of me now that she was before. I summon one of my short swords and place it on her neck, applying a little pressure. "Tell me who you are, and where Josie is." Suddenly the girl in front of me shifts into someone else, someone I don't recognize. "My name is Julia, and I don't know where Josie is right now. She was ok last time I saw her." I tilt my head to the side and apply a little more pressure to her neck, a small amount of blood pours onto my sword. "What do you mean she was ok?" Julia says nothing, then suddenly I hear a text alert. I look down and notice she's carrying a purse across her body. I pull my sword away from her and yank the purse off her, breaking the strap. I take out the phone and read the message, it's from someone named Kai. _Good, let me know when it's done. _

I put away my short sword and bend down to Julia and bring the phone closer to her. "Unlock it now." Julia hesitates. I punch the wall next to her face. "I said unlock it now!" She quickly unlocks it and I look through her text messages. It seems as though her and this Kai, are plotting against Josie. I look up at her, "Tell me everything, and if you lie to me I swear I will make you suffer." Julia gulps and begins to explain everything to me. 

_Josie POV._

_Rooftop._

When I ran out of the dance hall, I came to the only place I was able to think clearly, the rooftop. I feel bad for leaving Hope on the dance floor, but I couldn't stay there. I thought I was over him, I thought I was moving on, clearly I was wrong. I took several deep breathes to calm myself down, that's when I heard the door opened, I turned around to see Penelope. "Did I give you enough space, or do you need more time before you're ready to talk?" Penelope asks concerned. "I'm better." Penelope approaches me and gives me a hug, I hug her back and we stay like that for a while. "If you're ready to talk I'm listening." I let out a breath and let her go.

"Everything was fine, I was having a good time with Hope, and when the slow song came on I noticed she had something on her mind. She asked me to be hers and then she kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed her back, and I'll probably never hear the end of this, but Penelope it felt right, like we were meant to be." Penelope just smiles at me. "But then these memories of Rafael came floating back and I just had to get out of there." I turn away from Penelope to calm myself again, but then I feel this sudden headache come on. "Josie, are you ok?" Penelope is at my side. "Yeah, it's just..." "What?" I think back to what happened at the dance hall, and the sudden headache, I turn to Penelope realizing something. "Someone cast a memory spell on me." Penelope places her hand on my shoulder. "Josie, it's ok if you're not completely over Rafael..." "No, listen to me. Before when I'd have memories of Rafael, they came naturally, in the dance hall they felt forced. I didn't notice it right away, but it was. Plus a symptom of a memory spell is headaches, and I've got one." Penelope looks intrigued. "Ok, but who would do that to you?" As soon as Penelope asked the question, Lizzie entered the rooftop, and I knew right away the answer to her question, I looked over at her, she was thinking the same thing. A moment later Lizzie seems to notice we were there.

When Lizzie sees us I see anger written all over her face. What does she have to be angry about? Didn't she get what she wanted? "Was mom's death not enough for you?" Lizzie asks, but I don't say anything. "Who else has to die, before you realize that demons are bad news?" Lizzie continues to question. "Is this about the kiss?" Lizzie scoffs. "You did a lot more than just kiss Hope." Now I'm officially confused. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly Lizzie pushes me back with telekinesis. Penelope is about to interfere, but I raise my hand and she she stops. "You slept with Hope! I saw you two kissing, and then I saw you go into her room." Penelope and I look at each other, I guess Lizzie isn't the one who cast the memory spell on me. "Listen to me Lizzie, I admit I did kiss Hope, but that's it. I never went into her room, after I kissed her I came straight here." Lizzie uses magic to cause a scratch across my left cheek. Penelope tries again to interfere but I shake my head at her. "Stop lying to me!" Lizzie exclaims.

I can feel Lizzie's magic rising, the wind is starting to pick up, and I hear the sound of thunder rumbling. "I'm not lying Lizzie." Lightning strikes across the sky. "I don't believe you." I'm suddenly hit by lightning, lucky for me it only hit my right clavicle, but still ow. "Lizzie!" I hear Penelope shout, she's about to cast a spell, but Lizzie pushes her towards a nearby wall knocking her out. Lizzie walks closer to me and begins to form a ball of lightning, I sit up and try to get away from her. "I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen to me, so now I guess I'll just have to stop you for good." I stop and look up at Lizzie. "Lizzie, I'm your sister." "You haven't been my sister since you got our mother killed." Lizzie is about to hit me with her ball of lightning but the rooftop door swings open. Lizzie and I turn to see Hope walking towards us dragging... is that Julia?

"Before you do something you will regret, I think you should hear what she has to say." Hope tosses Julia towards us. I notice right away she's wearing the same dress as me. "Julia, how is it you have the same dress as me?" I ask her. Julia looks from me to Lizzie. "It wasn't Josie you saw with Hope, it was me." Lizzie is surprised by this information and her ball of lightning disappears, Hope rushes to my side and helps me stand. "Are you ok?" Hope whispers. "Yeah, well sort of." Hope holds me close and places her forehead on mine. "Why would you do that, why would you make me think my sister slept with Hope?" Lizzie asks. "Because we knew how you would react, and that's what we were counting on." Julia answers. "We? Whose we?" I question. "Kai." Lizzie and I look at each other surprised, then we look back at Julia. "Start from the begin." I say to her.

"It started twenty years ago, with your mother, the day Kai challenged her for the title of coven leader." "What does that have to do with our current situation now?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Everything." Julia answered. "Continue." I tell Julia. "As I'm sure you both are aware, your uncle lost to your mother, he didn't take it well. He started plotting against your mother, he wanted to get rid of her, but he knew no matter how well he covered it up, he would be the first person the council would suspect, and when the two of you were born, it just made things even more difficult. Cut to 17 years later, that's when he's first opportunity came along." Julia pauses to let that information sink in, that's when it hits me. "Rafael." Lizzie looks at me, then back to Julia. "Kai took advantage of the fact that the council was against you seeing him, so he started whispering in his ear, telling him lies, making him think that you would leave him. He did that until he couldn't hold his anger in anymore."

_Flashback._

_ Josie is sitting in her room reading a book, when she hears Rafael shouting outside the compound. She goes over to the window and looks down. "Josie! If you think you can leave me your wrong! Come out here now!" Rafael exclaims. Josie grabs her shoes and runs down the stairs, when she reaches the front door she's sees it's slightly cracked open. She looks through the crack and sees her mother is speaking with Rafael. "Rafael, you need to calm down." "I won't calm down until Josie comes down here!" Josie opens the door completely, Rafael looks from Josie's mother to her. "There you are. Did you think I wouldn't find out!" Rafael walks closer to Josie, Josie's mother places herself in front of her daughter and raises her hands. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't trust you with my daughter, so you need to turn around and leave." Rafael's eyes glow yellow, and small horns appear on his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere without her." Rafael says as he summons a long sword. He swings it and Josie's mother blocks it with a barrier spell. Rafael continues hitting it until he breaks the barrier and stabs Josie's mother through the chest. "No!" When Rafael hears Josie scream he realizes what he's done and takes the sword out of Josie's mother, she falls to the ground and Josie rushes to her side. "Mom, mom wake up, you need to wake up!" Josie looks up at Rafael. "What did you do?" Rafael drops his long sword, his demon form disappears and he falls to his knees._

_Present._

"So, Kai is the one who told those lies to Rafael?" Julia nods her head yes. "And what was the plan this time?" I ask. "Same as last time, only with the council's backing, along with the whole mating thing, he knew it wouldn't work. That's when I suggested a new plan." "Which was?" Lizzie asks impatiently. "I knew how you felt about Josie getting close to Hope, I suggested we use that to our advantage. When I said that all the pieces sort of fell together. You both were supposed to kill each other, but clearly things didn't go as planned." Everything goes quiet, I can't believe what I just heard, this whole time I though I was responsible for my mother's death, but it was Kai this whole time. I'm snapped out of my thoughts with the loud sound of thunder, and lightning striking a little too closely. I look over to Lizzy, her fists are clenched, anger clearly evident. "Lizzie." I call out, but she doesn't hear me. "Lizzie." I call out again. I can feel her magic is about to strike, she's looking straight at Julia. "Lizzie, I know you're angry but you can't..." The next thing I know lightning strikes, and I hear Julia's scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get an idea of what the Demon Palace looks like.  
https://www.roadaffair.com/best-castles-in-germany/
> 
> Hope's dress.  
https://www.luulla.com/product/1307226/sexy-spaghetti-straps-a-line-red-prom-dresses-cheap-prom-dress-graduation-dress-evening-dress-formal-dress-lace-prom-dresses-v-neck-prom-dress
> 
> Josie's dress.  
https://www.tobi.com/product/72499-tobi-hailey-halter-maxi-dress?color_id=103918
> 
> Hope's demon form.  
59489065_466391427453958_3592543494753276050_n (Go to google images, it's the first one on the left.)


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear what happened between Josie and Rafael from Josie.
> 
> Julia and Kai's fates are decided.
> 
> Josie and Lizzie finally have a talk.
> 
> There is an unexpected turn of events.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Josie POV._

As the lightning came down I felt Hope wrap her arms around me and shield me, but all that came from the lightning strike was dust. When the dust finally cleared Hope loosened her hold on me and looked me over. "Are you ok?" She asked for a second time. "I'm fine." I pull away from Hope and go over to Julia, with Hope following close behind me. The lightning didn't hit her, but it was pretty freaking close, enough to leave her in shock and pass out a moment later. 

"This whole time, I blamed you for her death and it wasn't even your fault, it was his."I turn around to see Lizzie, tears falling on her face. I take a step towards her to comfort her, but she takes a step back. "No, I need to be alone and sort through my thoughts." Lizzie runs towards the exit and leaves the rooftop, I try to go after her, but Hope stops me. "You heard her she needs to be alone, besides..." Hope nods in Julia's and Penelope's direction. "I don't think you want to leave them up here." As much as it pained me, I knew she was right. "Go to Julia, I'm going to check on Penelope." Hope nods her head in acknowledgement and goes over to Julia, while I go over to Penelope.

I kneel down beside Penelope and move a few stray hairs from her face, she stirs at my touch. "Penelope?" Upon hearing my voice Penelope's eyes open, she's disoriented at first, when she notices my wound that's when she becomes alert. "Where's Lizzie?" Penelope looks around and notices Hope and Julia. "Who the fuck is that, and why is she wearing your dress?" Penelope asks, and I can't help but laugh a bit. "You missed out on a lot while you were unconscious, which by the way comes quite easy for you, I mean I was struck by lightning and..." Just then I begin to feel light headed. "Josie?" Penelope sits up and steadies me. "Spoke... too soon. Need... iron bands... for Julia." I feel my eyes grow heavy, and suddenly everything goes dark. 

_Hope POV._

_Nurses Office._

_10 minutes later._

It had been ten minutes since Josie passed out, I sat beside her holding her hand just waiting for her to wake up. The nurse said she would be fine, but her words did little to comfort me. I look down at Josie's wounds and think back to when I arrived on the rooftop. When I saw Lizzie standing over Josie, it took all I had not to kill her where she stood. The sound of footsteps approaching interrupts my thoughts, I immediately stand and summon both my short swords, but when I see it's Penelope I withdraw my swords.

"Sorry." I apologize, Penelope shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. How's our girl?" Penelope asks as she approaches Josie. "The nurse mended her injuries and dressed her in clean clothes, she said she would be fine." Penelope nods her head, she looks at Josie a moment longer before turning to me. "I contacted Josie's coven and told them everything you told me." Penelope informed me. "What did they say?" I question. "They should be detaining Kai as we speak. They will be coming for Julia in a bit, in the mean time she has iron bands on, and I set up a barrier around her. Jed and Kaleb are guarding her, they'll do so until someone from the Gemini Coven comes." I sit back down and hold Josie's hand. "Thank you." "You don't have to thank me, it's my job as both best friend and her second." I don't say anything, I continue to stare at Josie's sleeping face.

Penelope places her hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her. "I'm going to set up a barrier here, just as a extra precaution, you should get some rest, why don't you lay down next to Josie. If you're lucky she'll end up cuddling with you." My expression goes from worry to serious at Penelope's last words. "And how exactly do you know that?" I ask her. "We've been friends since freshman year, that's four years worth of sleepovers." I give Penelope a pointed look. "Don't worry, we only cuddled." Penelope winks at me. "I'm gonna set up the barrier and go before you decide to kill me." Penelope leaves the office and sets up the barrier, when she's out of sight I turn to the empty space next to Josie. I get up and lay next to her, I place an arm around her waist, while I place my head on her chest. It takes me a few minutes, but eventually I fall asleep to the sound of her heart beat. 

_The next morning._

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt Josie begin to move. I opened my eyes to Josie turning towards me, wrapping her arm and leg around me, placing her head on the crock of my neck. I tighten my hold on her and lay my head on top of hers. I'm glad I took Penelope's advice, though we will have to talk about those sleepovers. My eyes begin to grow heavy and I find myself falling back to sleep.

_20 minutes later._

I feel Josie stirring in her sleep and I slowly open my eyes, when I do Josie is staring, sleep still evident in her eyes. "Hi." She says to me, I can't help but smile, she's finally awake. "Hi." "I'd ask if last night was a dream, but judging by the pain in my right clavicle, I think it's safe to say it wasn't." Oh no, how could I forget she was hurt. "I'm so sorry, your injury slipped my mind." I'm about to pull away from her, but she stops me. "It's ok, this is nice." "Are... are you sure, what about your wound?" I ask unsure. "It doesn't hurt as badly as it did yesterday, whatever the nursed did is working." "Ok." I say, while I continue to hold Josie.

"Where's Julia?" Josie asks. "Your coven should have detained her along with your uncle sometime last night." I answer. "You spoke with my coven?" "No, Penelope did." Josie hums in response. "They are going to want to know you're awake." Josie let's out a sigh. "Can we just stay like this a little longer, once they know I'm awake I won't have a moment to myself." "Of course, we can stay like this as long as you want." Josie cuddles closer to me. "Hey Hope." "Mmm?" "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have run out on you like that." Josie apologizes, I stay quiet for a moment, wondering if I should ask her what I want to ask. It doesn't take me long to make my decision. 

"This probably isn't the best time to ask, but I need to know." Josie looks up at me. "What happened between you and Rafael. I mean I know the jest of what happened, I just want to hear it from you." I ask. Josie pulls away from me and lays on her back looking at the ceiling. She's quiet, I start to worry about my decision. "I'm sorry..." "No, it's fine, I've been avoiding talking about it long enough, just give me a moment to gather my thoughts." She asks as she looks at me, I nod my head yes. A few minutes pass before she lets out a breath and looks me in the eye. "I met Ralf over the summer last year, I was a different person then. I was quiet, shy even." I laugh a little at this. "I find that hard to imagine." I comment. "It's true, just ask Penelope." Josie says. "I'll add that to my list of questions to ask Penelope."

Josie looks at me questionably for a moment, then resumes her story. "Anyway, I was picking herbs for my mother, I thought I was alone, so I started singing to myself." This little bit of information peaks my interest, but I don't say anything, I want to hear what happens. "He came out of nowhere and complimented me on my voice, after recovering from my minor heart attack, we talked, we talked until it was time for me to go home. From that day on we only got closer. The first three months of our relationship were heaven, eventually I introduced him to Penelope. When she told me she had a bad feeling about him, that should have been my first clue that things were going to end badly, but I ignored it, I ignored Penelope." Josie goes quiet again. "When did things start to go bad?" I ask breaking the silence. "Shortly afterward. When my coven found out about Rafael and his heritage, they didn't approve of him, since I was next in line for coven leader, they wanted me to be with someone of pure blood, and preferably not a demon. Rafael had become worried that I would end things, but I assured him that I wouldn't be coven leader, I told him about Lizzie's and I plan to ensure she would be next in line after my mother, that brought him comfort, but it didn't last long."

"The following week we found out Lizzie had some mental issues, when the council found out they pretty much told her she wouldn't be able to challenge me when the time came, that she would be unfit to lead the coven. That's when Lizzie and I started drifting apart, and that's when things went downhill with Ralf. He started becoming paranoid, always talking about how I would leave him. I guess that's when Kai started getting to him, of course I didn't know that at the time. Eventually, every conversation we had ended in bruises mainly, sometimes he'd hit me so hard I'd bleed." I took a deep breath so my anger wouldn't show. "Why did you stay with him?" I ask. "Because I loved him, and I thought if I could just convince him I wasn't going anywhere, things would go back to the way they were." I let out a sigh and tell her to continue. "One day, he got it in his head that I was actually leaving him, he came to the compound angry and shouting. My mother got to him before I did, she told him to calm down and leave, but he wouldn't listen to her. He transformed into his demon form and started attacking my mother, she defended herself as best as she could, but eventually he put his sword through her chest. He hadn't even realized what he did until he heard me scream. Shortly afterwards, the council came and detained him, and because he was a hybrid both kings were informed about what happened, and let the coven decide what to do with him. The council decided to send him to a prison world, which is where he resides to this day." I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling, Josie does the same. We remain quiet for some time, neither of us looking at the other.

I turn to Josie to ask her one last question. "Do you still love him?" I ask. Josie turns to me. "There's a part of him that will always be with me, he wasn't just my first love, he was my first everything, but no I don't still love him. That love died the same day my mother did." I hover over Josie and place a hand on her cheek. "Good, because while he may have been your first love, I intend on being your last." Josie places both her hands on my cheeks, she looks at me for a moment before pulling me into a kiss. As soon as I return the kiss, she immediately deepens it, I re-position myself so I am straddling her completely. I keep my right hand on her cheek, while my left hand goes under her shirt. I'm so focused on Josie, I don't hear a throat clear until it grows louder. Josie and I pull away from each other and look towards the door to find Penelope standing with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. 

_Josie POV. _

I am definitely never going to hear the end of this. "Sorry to have to interrupt, but I just got word from one of the other witches, Greg's at the school and he's on his way here." Hope stops straddling me and get's off the bed, I sit up. Penelope takes down the barrier and walks in the nurse's office. "I see you're feeling better already JoJo." I put my hands on my face to cover my blush. "Shut up Penelope." Penelope just laughs at me. "Who is Greg?" Hope asks. "He's a council member in my coven, he must be here to check on me." I reply. Just then we hear a knock at the door, I remove my hands from my face to see Greg. "Good, you're awake, we have much to discuss." Greg walks over to me and looks at Hope and Penelope. "Can you both give us the room please, we need to discuss coven business." Hope looks unsure, like she doesn't want to go, and Penelope looks at me, silently asking if she should go. 

"Just give us some space to talk." They nod their heads and walk over to the doorway, I turn to Greg. "Is the auburn hair one the princess?" Greg asks. "Yes." I answer. "Have you thought about what we discussed?" Greg asks, I have an annoyed look on my face. "I just spent most of the night passed out because my sister hit me with a lightning bolt, and let's not forget the fact that I found out my uncle was partly responsible for my mother's death, and has been planning not only my death, but my sister's as well, so no Greg I have not thought about what we discussed." I whisper yell at him. "Right, of course I'm sorry." Greg apologizes. "Just tell me both Julia and Kai are detained." "They are. We just need to discuss what to do with them with the rest of the council members. I've already spoken with you headmaster, you've been excused from school until this matter is settled, and I've notified the king. He likes to be informed of these things." Greg explains. "Alright, let me freshen up and I'll meet you at the car." Greg nods his head and leaves.

Hope and Penelope approach me. "So?" Penelope asks. "The council has detained them both, I've been excused to deal with this matter, or rather be involved in the dealings of this matter." I turn to Penelope. "Did my sister ever come back?" I ask her. "Not that I'm aware of, but if she knows what's good for her she'll keep her distance for a while. That shit she pulled last night was overkill." Penelope says angry. "Until we deal with Kai properly I'd feel better if she was either at the school or the compound. Could you ask MG to go out and look for her please." I ask. "Fine, so long as I don't have to do it. Anything else?" "Yeah, your in charge while I'm gone, try not to delegate too much, and be nice to the other witches. Last time I put you in charge there were a lot of complaints." Penelope just rolls her eyes and hugs me. "Keep me posted, and be safe. Your uncle may be an annoying asshole, but he's a smart annoying asshole." Penelope warns. "I know, you keep me posted as well." Penelope and I pull away. "I will." We hug one last time and Penelope heads out. She pats Hope's shoulder on her way out of the nurse's office. I turn to Hope to find her already looking at me. "Would it be too much to ask for you to go on about your day like nothing happened?" I ask, she just smiles at me. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me until I know you'll be safe." I smile back and we leave the nurse's office. 

_Hope POV._

The drive to the Gemini compound was quiet. Josie and I sat at the back of the car while Greg drove. Jed and Kaleb wanted to come as well, but I instructed them to keep an eye out for Lizzie, and to contact me if they saw or heard from her. We were on the road for a while until we turned on a dirt road, then all I saw were trees. We drove a while longer until Josie said we were here. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I turned to her confused, she just smiled and looked ahead. "Just wait for it." I looked in the same direction, at first I saw nothing, a minute later a mansion was in front of us, along with a few houses. I sat back in my seat and stared in awe, Josie turned to me. "Cloaking spell, one of my covens specialties." Josie simply said. 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the caller ID, it was my dad. I ignored the call and put my phone back in my pocket, I notice Josie taking out hers. She stares at her phone for a moment before answering. "Hello... you majesty... yes she's right here." Josie places her phone on her chest and gives me a pointed stare. "It's your dad." I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Josie hands me her phone. "Your father would like to speak with you, he was unable to get a hold of you, so he called me." I put my head in my hands, embarrassed, then I take Josie's phone. "Seriously dad." I say right off the bat. _"Well, I just heard there was some sort of attack on the school last night, I called to check to see if you were alright, but you didn't answer. I thought perhaps you were with Josie, so I called her phone, turns out I was right to do so."_ My father explained. The car comes to a stop and Josie get's out. "Look I'll explain everything, just not right now. Josie needs me, so can I call you back?" I plead. _"You have an hour Hope."_ My father states. "Ok, I'll talk to you later, I love you." I say. _"I love you too."_ My father says back. I hang up the phone, and hand it back to Josie as I get out of the car. 

"Welcome to the Gemini Compound." Josie extends her hand over the compound. "This is where the coven leader and family reside, along with the council members." Josie explains as we walk inside. "So, this is where you live?" I ask. "Yes." Josie replies. I take in my surrounding, it's no palace, but it's larger than most houses I've seen. How far does the cloaking spell extend?" I ask. "I'm not sure about the exact measurements, but it extends to the entire property, which is pretty big." Josie replies. We turn down a hallway where the wall is filled with portraits. I barely pay them any mind until we reach the end of the hallway, the last portrait catches my eye, Josie notices and stands by my side. "This hallway is dedicated to all the previous coven leaders, that..." Josie points to the portrait, "Is my mother." I look at her, then I turn back to the portrait. "You two look very much alike." I comment. "I was named after her." I turn back to Josie. "Your mother's name was Josette?" I ask. "Yes, though my father called her Jo." Josie replies. "Come on." Josie continues to walk and I follow behind her. We enter a sitting area, she leads me to a couch and sits me down. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay out here during the meeting." I'm about to stand to protest, but she pushes me back slightly. "Do you see that room over there?" Josie asks as she points to a room. I nod my head yes. "That's where I'll be. It'll be me and four other people, no one else will be inside that room except the council and I." Josie explains, but I'm still unsure.

"You can call your father while you wait for me, but I have to attend this meeting, otherwise nothing will happen to Kai." Josie states. "You could just kill him." I comment. "You have no idea how tempting that sounds, but that's not how my coven does things, just please wait here." I take Josie's hand and look her in the eye. "I'm going to call my father, when I'm done speaking with him, I'm coming in there to check on you wither you're done or not, got it?" Josie nods her head yes and walks over to the room. She smiles at me before closing the door. I take out my phone and call my father.

_Josie POV._

As soon as I close the door, I turn to face the council and sit down. On my right is Greg, on his right is Monica, Joyce, and David. "I'm sure you all have already made a decision, that me being here is simply out of courtesy, so let's hear the verdict." I say. "While decisions are made by the council, that doesn't mean you're here out of courtesy, you're here because you need to be here, because this mess involves you and your sister." Monica explains. "Another matter we will need to discuss once we've discussed Julia and Kai." David adds. "So, what have you decided?" I ask.

"We believe they should both be imprisoned in a prison world." Joyce answers. I think on this decision before speaking up. "I believe only Kai deserves to be imprisoned, Julia was nothing more than a puppet getting her strings pulled." I state. "What do you believe her punishment should be then?" Greg asks. "Bind her magic and banish her from the coven." Greg seems surprised by my proposal. I look around at the council members. "Binding her magic is nearly as bad as sending her to one of our prison worlds, and since she will also be banished she will be alone. No witch witch will take her in, they won't even allow her into their place of business." I explain. The council members look at each other and nod in agreement. "We agree with your punishment for Julia." Greg states. "Now, onto the matter of your sister." David starts.

"What is there to discuss?" I ask. "Penelope told us what happened last night." Joyce continues. "We feel your sister is unstable, we feel it may be best to bind her magic and send her away to get help." Monica finishes. I look at each of them, not believing what I'm hearing. My sister and I have been on the fence for the past year, but that doesn't mean I could just send her away, I couldn't even bring myself to defend myself against her because I didn't want to hurt her. I Stand from my chair and keep my hands on the table. "I'm afraid I won't be able to agree with this, and I fear if you try to act on this decision I will fight you on it." I state firmly. "Josie we understand she is your sister..." I interrupt before Monica can finish her sentence. "No, with all due respect you don't." I take a deep breath in and let it out. "I know my sister and I haven't been on the best of terms, but after yesterdays revelation, I don't think what you planned is going to help her get better." Josie..." Greg is about to say something, but I raise my hand to silence him. "Please let me finish." Greg nods for me to continue. 

"There was a time when my sister and I were practically inseparable, a time whenever she had an episode I was the only one who could calm her. I know we can get back to that. Let me take care of my sister, let me try to mend what was broken between us, if that isn't enough to help her I will bind her magic myself and take her to get the help she needs." I say, hoping they will agree. "You have a month, if we do not see an improvement by the end of that month you **will **bind her magic, and it will stay binded until we feel it is safe to do otherwise." Greg states firmly. I sit down relieved. "Thank you."

_Hope POV. _

As soon as Josie entered the council room I took out my phone and FaceTimed my dad, he answered almost immediately. "I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon." My dad commented. "Josie's in a meeting, so I'm stuck waiting for her." I explain. "I see, does this have anything to do with last night?" My father asks. "Yes, the attack you heard about, it was actually Josie's twin sister Lizzie. She attacked Josie because she thought Josie had slept with me, but she didn't." I explain. "Is Josie alright?" My father asks. "Physically yes." "What does that mean?" "Lizzie attacking Josie wasn't the only thing that happened last night, they also found out their uncle is trying to kill them, and that he was the one responsible for their mother's death." My father is silent for a moment. "I knew there was something off about Malachai when I met him." My father says, I look at him confused. 

"I thought you only met her mother." I say. "I did, her brother was with her." "Oh, I see." I respond. I hear the door open and look to see Josie leaving the room. I look back to my father. "Josie's back, can we talk later?" I ask my father. "Of course, do you mind if I have a word with her first?" I look to Josie to see if she's ok with that, she extends her hand and I hand her my phone. "Hello your majesty." Josie greets formally. "Josie, love stop being so formal, I know my sister informed you that you are a part of this family now." Josie clears her throat, I can see a slight blush on her face. "Sorry, I won't forget next time, promise." "Good, my daughter informed me of the events that took place yesterday, if you need anything just let me know, don't be afraid to ask." Josie nods her head in appreciation. "Thank you." "I'll call and check on you both later, until then farewell." I hear my father hang up and Josie hands me my phone back. "How did everything go?" I ask. "Fine, I'm a bit exhausted though, would you mind if I rest for a bit?" "Of course not." Josie grabs my hand and leads me to her room.

As soon as we enter her room, I let go of her hand to look around. I hear Josie take off her shoes and lay down on her bed, I take off my shoes as well and join her. "So, what's going to happen to them?" I ask. "Julia's magic is going to be binded and she will be banished. Kai will be sent to a prison world." Josie answers. "My aunt Rebekah tells me prison world is the worst type of punishment." I comment. "I wouldn't know, I've never visited one... hell, I've never created one. I asked the council to allow me to create Kai's, it'll be my first one." Josie says as she looks at the ceiling. I place my hand on her check and turn her towards me. "Are you alright? It's understandable if you're not." I say to her. "I'll feel better when this is all over. Julia's sentence is getting carried out as we speak, as for Kai we have to wait for the next celestial event to occur before his sentence can be carried out." Josie explains, I look at her confused. 

"Creating a prison world is no simple feat, an extra power boost is needed to accomplish this, i.e a celestial event. In this case, the next celestial event is a lunar eclipse, which is in 2 days." I don't say anything at first, thinking over what Josie just told me. "If you kill him now, you won't have to wait 2 days." Josie turns and laughs at my statement. "What? It's true." Once Josie's laughing has subsided she looks back to me. "The thing is killing him would be too easy." Josie says. "So, kill him slowly. If you hand him over to my father he'll be more than happy to do it for you." Josie chuckles. "Tempting, but do you know why prison worlds are the worst type of punishment?" Josie asks me, I shake my head no. "Because you live the same day over and over again, you can't escape it, not even through death." I'm rendered speechless for a moment. "I guess waiting 2 days isn't so bad." I place my hand back on Josie's cheek. "Are you sure you aren't part demon?" Josie smiles and I smile back, I'm about to kiss her when she pulls away from me. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask worried. "Lizzie." "What about her?" There is a knock on the door. "Josie?" Lizzie is at the other side of the door, I pull out my phone to see if I have any missed messages, there are none.

_Josie POV ._

Hope was about to kiss me when I felt my sister nearby, which is weird because our twin connection has been silent since last year. Hope asks me what's wrong, but before I can answer I hear Lizzie on the other side of my door. I notice Hope take out her phone and look at it, but I ignore it. I sit up and wave my hand, the door opens and Lizzie enters my room. She briefly look over to Hope, who sits up as well while putting her phone away, then she looks back at me. "Can we talk... in private?" Lizzie asks, I'm about to answer, but Hope speaks up before I can. "No, I should kill you for what you did, but I know if I did that your sister would never forgive me, but that doesn't mean I 'm going to leave her alone with you. Whatever you have to say, you can say in my presence." Hope states, I turn to her to see her eyes glowing red. I place my hand over her's and squeeze, she turns to me and her eyes stop glowing. I turn over to Lizzie while still holding Hope's hand.

"It's ok Lizzie, just say what you have to say." I say as sincerely as possible. Lizzie takes a deep breath and speaks up, "I owe you an apology, several actually. I'm sorry for being distant when I found out I couldn't challenge you for coven leader. I know it wasn't your fault, I mean you were willing to give up your birth right for me. It just hurt, because ever since then people in the coven looked at me different, like I was a walking time bomb or something." Lizzie paused for a moment to compose herself, I took this moment to say something. "I know, I felt it. I wanted to comfort you, but I could also feel you wanted to be left alone, so I just did what you wanted, and just checked in every so often."Lizzie smiles at that. "Yeah, I know. Thank you for that." Lizzie continues with her apology. 

"I'm sorry for blaming you for mom's death, for constantly reminding you of the worst day of both our lives. It was never your fault, and in the back of my mind I knew that, I was just so angry. I couldn't understand why you were with him even though he was hurting you, and then mom died and dad left without saying anything." I fight back my tears, it's Hope's turn to squeeze my hand in comfort. "It is still partly my fault. I knew I should have left him, it's just at the time I loved him so much I couldn't bring myself to do it, and there was a part of me that was convinced that he would change." Lizzie walks over to the bed, I motion for Hope to scoot over, she hesitates at first, but I use my eyes to plead with her, we make room for Lizzie and she sits down next to me.

"Finally, I'm sorry for attacking you, for trying to kill you. I know it wasn't you with Hope, but even if it was, I shouldn't have reacted like that." Lizzie grabs my other hand. "I was mad and scared, I was mad because at the time I still blamed you for mom's death, and I thought it was all going to happen again, only this time I would be the one that ended up dead. And I was scared because what if you were the one that ended up dead? I know that last part doesn't make sense cause I tried to kill you, but it's true." Both Lizzie and I chuckle. "And as you know, I stopped taking my meds. I never liked the way they made me feel, but I always made sure to take them anyway. Then I heard about you and Hope and decided to stop taking them so I could focus better, instead it only made me crazier and I almost killed you." Silence fills the room, then I take my hand from Hope's and place it on top of my sister's. "I'm sorry." Both Hope and Lizzie look at me confused. "I was so focused on how mom's death affected me, I never thought how it might have affected you." Tears start to fall from Lizzie's eyes, and soon I feel tears streaming down my face, Lizzie and I hug each other, and we both begin to sob. "I missed you." Lizzie says. "I missed you too." I say back. Lizzie and I lay down on the bed in each other's arms.

_Hope POV._

I sat on Josie's bed arms crossed over my chest. Not long after the twins laid down on the bed they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was supposed to be me falling asleep in Josie's arms not Lizzie. I'm going to kill Jed and Kaleb the moment I see them, they obviously failed me. "Are you pouting?" I look down to see Josie looking up at me. "I thought you were asleep." I say attempting to hide my blush. "Lizzie always fell asleep before I do." Josie grabs my hand and leads me to lay down next to her, with my hand wrapped around her waist. "It's nap time pouty face." "I don't pout." I state firmly, Josie doesn't say anything, just cuddles closer to her sister. I place my head on the crock of her neck and close my eyes.

_Josie POV._

_Evening._

I wake up to the sound of rapid knocking, Hope and Lizzie wake up as well. I get up from my bed and answer my door. David is on the other side of the door, blood splattered over his face. "What happened?" I ask. "Kai, he tricked the witches that were watching him and got out of the barrier. He killed them with a knife he had on him and used the dead witches to remove the iron bands. Several coven members tried to stop him, but..." I leave my room and run down the hallway. I stop at the entry way, there are bodies everywhere, I turn to David who followed behind me. I also see Hope and Lizzie as well. "How did I not hear anything?" I ask. "None of us did, he used one of the dark objects to cast a silencing spell on the whole compound. It didn't lift until he left." David replied. I put my hand over my mouth and look back at the bodies on the floor. "There's more." David adds. "What?" I ask. "He stole several ascendants, we're still taking inventory to determine which ones he stole, but..." "But." I push David. "There is one we know for sure he stole." I have a bad feeling about this. "Which one?" I ask. "Rafael's." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the promo for Legacies season 2 finally came out, what did you all think?


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot happens this chapter, it's basically a set up for the next one, hope you still enjoy it thought.

** CHAPTER 7 **

_Josie POV._

The moment I heard his name, I excused myself and walked away. I needed to be alone, as I walked down the hallway I saw Monica and Joyce's body, their throats had been slit. I walk faster, and opened a nearby door with the wave of my hand and shut it. I feel my legs give out, why does it feel like everything is falling apart? I try to calm myself, but my heart is racing, and I can feel my breathing becoming erratic. I'm having a panic attack, I haven't had one of those since I was 10 years old. During my panic attack I notice the room I'm in, it's my mom's old office. It hadn't been touched, so everything was kept in it's place as if she had never died. I slowly get up and make my way over to her desk. I try to take a seat, but I miss the seat and the chair slides away from me causing me to fall. I use the desk to pick myself up, when I do I notice a picture frame, it's a family photo. Somehow staring at it starts to calm me down. I grab the chair and sit down, I then notice another photo. It's my father and I, I pick up the photo and stare at it. 

_Flashback._

_Josie is ten years old, she's in her room alone having a panic attack, suddenly her father, Alaric, bursts in her door. He takes her in his arms and holds her tight, he continues doing this until Josie's breathing calms, and continues to hold her afterwards. "Do you wanna tell me what happened baby?" Alaric asks. "Lizzie, she got mad. Everything in her room started flying around, things started breaking. I ran to her as fast as I could, I gave her a hug, I hugged her until she felt better." Josie looks up at her father. "What happened to Lizzie daddy, why was she like that?" Josie asks. "I don't know sweetie, your mother is going to try to figure it out." Josie puts her head back on her dad's shoulder. "I got scared, I didn't think Lizzie was going to stop, after mom took her I ran to my room, I started crying, and then...then." "Shhh." Alaric interrupts. "It's ok Josie, you did good today, you calmed your sister down and she's going to be fine." Alaric continues. "But what if she's not? What if it happens again and I can't make her feel better?" Josie asks Alaric. He loosens his hold on Josie and lifts her chin so that she is looking up at him. "Listen to me, I'm going to tell you something that took me a while to figure out. Don't focus on the things you can't control, focus on the things you can. You couldn't stop Lizzie from getting angry and destroying her room, but you were able to calm her down enough to let your mom and I come in her room safely. Just because there are some problems you can't solve, doesn't mean you can't solve all of them. Do you understand?" "Sort of." Alaric can't help but smile at his daughter. "You'll understand better when you get older." _

_Present Day._

I snap out of my memory and put the photo down. I look through the desk drawers until I find an empty vile. I pull out the top from the vile and hold my right hand over it. I use my left hand to cut my hand using magic, I let the blood flow through the vile until there's enough to perform a locating spell. I put the top back on the vile, grab it walk towards the door, as I grab the door knob I look back at my mother's office. After a moment I turn back and exit her office, heading back towards Hope and the others. 

_Hope POV._

I was about to follow after Josie when Lizzie grabbed my arm to stop me, I turn to her eyes glowing, but she doesn't react. "I know you want to follow her to make sure she's alright, but you need to give her some space right now, she needs it." Lizzie states. I get out of her grab and take a step towards her, eyes still glowing. "Just because your sister has forgiven you and she trusts you again, doesn't mean I do." I say to her. "You don't have to forgive or trust me, just believe me when I tell you she needs her space, just for a little while." I cross my arms. "Why should I believe you?" I ask. "She just found out her abusive ex boyfriend's ascendant was stolen by our evil uncle, who probably plans on releasing him to use against her, again. Or, it could be the fact that our compound is littered with members of our coven, or the fact that David is the only council member here, which means the others are probably dead, which means as of this moment, she is no longer just the poster girl for the Gemini Coven, she is the coven leader until this mess gets resolved." Lizzie explains. I remain quiet unsure of what do say, as much as I want to run to Josie, Lizzie does have a point. I'm about to say something to Lizzie, when I hear footsteps coming our way, I turn to see Josie walking towards David. 

"How long before inventory is done?" Josie asks. "Not long." David answers. Josie looks around at the bodies again. "We need to clear this up and make the necessary notifications to next of kin." Josie states. "I'll gather what's left of our coven to help out." David says. "If you have to get help from the other covens as well." I hand him the vile with my blood in it. "He's probably cloaked himself, but we should still try to locate him. I need to inform both kings. Let me know when inventory is done, we need to figure out which ascendants he took and plan accordingly. I'll be in the council room if you need me." David nods his head in acknowledgement and get's to work. Josie turns and walks away. I turn to Lizzie, "Can we follow her now?" I ask. "Yeah." Lizzie replies and we follow Josie to the council room. When we get there she is gathering candles and setting them up in a circle, when that is done she lights them with a snap of her finger. She enters the circle, she's about to sit, but I stop her, unable to stand by and watch any longer.

"Josie?" Josie looks up at me, she must see the concern on my face, because the determined look on her face softens. She holds me and I hold her back. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm just trying to do what I can to fix this." I tighten my hold on her. "Let us help you, you don't have to do this alone." I say to her. She pulls away from me and looks to me and Lizzie. "Can you both reach out to the kings, there's someone I need to speak with, someone who might be able to help." Josie explains. "Who?" Lizzie asks. "I'll tell you afterwards, it's been a while since I spoke to this person, he might not want anything to do with me." Josie answers. "You're going to astral project to them." Lizzie realizes. "Yes, this conversation needs to be face to face." "Then Lizzie and I will get to work, be careful." Josie nods her head. "I will." I kiss Josie on the forehead and leave the circle. Josie sits cross-legged and closes her eyes to concentrate. I pull out my phone to call my father, why Lizzie uses a landline to call King Damon.

_Josie POV._

I astral project myself inside a living room. I look around at the familiar surroundings, it had been a year since I'd been here. I hear the sound of something shattering, I turn to see Landon, Rafael's brother, looking shocked to see me. I look down to see a bowl shattered on the floor and water spilled. I look back up at him, he shakes he's head and the shocked expression is replaced with anger. "What the hell are you doing here? You've got a lot of nerve." He walks up to me and attempts to grab my arm, but his hand goes through me. "I'm not actually here Landon." I say. "Then go back the way you came, you're not welcomed here." "Landon, what was that noise?" Landon and I turn in the direction of his mother's voice, suddenly I hear her coughing uncontrollably. Landon rushes to his mother's room. I walk to his mother's room, the first thing I notice, she's laying sickly in bed. Landon is giving her water through a straw. It's weird to see her like this, I remember her being strong, a force to be reckoned with. I leave the room and return to the living room.

After a few minutes Landon returns to pick up the shattered pieces of the bowl. "How long has she been sick?" I ask. "Shortly after Ralf's imprisonment. The doctors have done everything they can, but now it's only a matter of time before she dies." Landon finishes picking up the bowl pieces and goes to the kitchen to throw them out. He comes back with a rag to clean up the water. "What are you doing here?" He asks again, this time more calmly. "My uncle went on a bit of a killing spree, killed a few members of my coven and stole a few ascendants. One of them just so happens to be your brother's." Landon stops what he's doing for a moment, then continues cleaning up. When he's done he places the rag in the sink and comes back. "So, what you figure your uncle is going to release him and the first place he's going to go is here, and you want to use me to put him back in that prison world." Landon spits out. 

"I do need your help, but not to put him back in the prison world." Landon looks at me with disbelief in his eyes. "You're the reason he ended up there in the first place." He states. "That's only partly true." Landon scoffs at that. "I recently found out my uncle played a major part in his imprisonment." Landon perks up at this, interested in what I have to say now. "What do you mean?" He asks. "My uncle told your brother lies Landon, lies about me. He drove him to the edge..." Leading him to kill your mother." Landon finishes. "Yes, though I suspect my uncle was hoping he would kill me." I add. Landon sits on the couch thinking over what I just told him. "So, what do you need my help with, if not to put my brother back into that prison world again?" Landon asks. "Kai probably plans on using Rafael against me, he'll no doubt get inside his head again, if that happens you're the only one who can stop him from doing something else he'll regret." I explain.

"How do I know you won't imprison him again?" Landon asks. "As long as you talk him down from doing what my uncle wants, I won't have to." I state. "Let me get this straight." Landon stands from the couch and walks over to me. "If I can't talk him down and he ends up killing someone, because of **your **uncle, he's going to end up imprisoned again." Landon clarified. "As I said before, my uncle was partly to blame for what happened last year, but at the same time your brother chose to listen to him over me time and time again." Landon't expression softens a bit. "He didn't have to listen to my uncle, he didn't have to hurt me all those times, he didn't have to... he didn't have to kill my mother." I begin to tear up and Landon looks down at the floor. "All he had to do was listen to me, believe me, but he didn't. He didn't then, and I don't think he will now." Landon looks up at me. "He's always listened to you Landon." Landon runs his hands through his hair. "He won't go back to that prison world, but you have to help me Landon, please." 

_Hope POV._

After I informed my father about what was happening, I sat down in front of Josie, waiting for her to open her eyes. After a few minutes passed I noticed she started tearing up, I wanted to wipe the tears away, but Lizzie stopped me. "You enter the circle you'll interfere with whatever she's doing." I put my hand back down and continue to wait. A moment later Josie opens her eyes and I immediately go to her and wipe the tears from her face. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah." She answers. "So, what was that about?" Lizzie asks. I help Josie stand, she waves her hand and the candles go out. "I went to see Landon Kirby, he's Rafael's half brother. I remember they were close, so I went to him for help. If Kai is going to use Rafael against me, then I'm using Landon against Rafael. If anyone can get to Rafael it's Landon." Lizzie nods her head impressed. "Good thinking sis." Josie goes over and sits on one of the chairs, both Lizzie and I sit beside her. "Now you just to figure out who those other ascendants belong to." I comment. "Yep, hopefully they finish inventory soon." Josie says as she sits back in her chair, as soon as she does one of her coven members enter the council room with a piece of paper in hand. 

He hands the piece of paper to Josie and she thanks him, he leaves the room and Josie looks over the paper. "Is that it?" Lizzie asks. "Yes." Josie answers while still looking over the paper. Once she is finished she looks up at me with a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" I ask. "You need to call your father and inform him that Lucien Castle's ascendant has been taken by my uncle." "Why does that name sound familiar?" Lizzie asked. "Because, he's the demon who rebelled against my father after he made peace with the humans." I answer. "Besides Rafael, he's the only other demon to be sentenced to a prison world." Josie adds. "That must be when my father meet your mother, he mentioned it when I first told him about you." I realize. "Oh, yeah. My mother told us she met your father once, Lizzie and I were babies at the time." Josie realizes as well. "Why would uncle Kai take Lucien's ascendant?" Lizzie questions. "He probably figures Hope's father will help us, so he took Lucien's ascendant to keep him from doing so. Speaking of which, you need to get a hold of your father. If I remember correctly he was really dangerous, he almost killed your family." Josie reminds me. "Of course." I stand up and walk at the end of the table and sit by the window. I call my father and wait for him to answer.

_Josie POV._

I look over the list again while Hope is on the phone with her father. He took a total of 22 ascendants, 20 of them belonging to former coven members. "Who else is on the list?" Lizzie asks, I hand her the list to look over. A lot of bad witches, most of them are before our time." Lizzie takes the list and looks over it. "No kidding, five of the ascendants missing are from a hundred years ago." Lizzie adds. I look over to Hope, it looks like she's trying to say something, but she can't get a word in. "Her father must be upset." I comment. "Do you...do you have feelings for her, you both seem to have gotten closer these past 3 months." Lizzie states. I'm about to answer her, when I feel my phone vibrate.

I take it out of my pocket and look to see whose calling me. "Oh crap." I say reading the contact name. "What?" Lizzie asks. "It's Penelope, she probably heard about what happened and is pissed I didn't call her." I answer and hold the phone to my ear. _"Why the fuck am I hearing about an attack on your coven from someone other than you?" _ Penelope asks, clearly upset. "I'm sorry, we were asleep while it happened. Kai used a dark object to cast a silencing spell on the whole compound, then I found out he stole 22 ascendants, one of them belonging to Rafael and I had a panic attack, when I got over it I started ordering David around, and now I'm sitting with Hope and Lizzie waiting for any sort of news about my uncle." I explain quickly.

_"Ok, that's a lot. First question, are you ok?" _

"Yes." 

_"How are you handling the Ralf thing now?"_

"I talked to his half brother, he's going to help with Rafael."

_"Good, last question. Did all that shit cause you and Lizzie to make up?" _

"No, we made up before then." 

There is silence on the other end of the phone for a while, it worries me. "Uh, Penelope?" "You are dead to me." Penelope simply states. "Oh come on you don't mean that." Penelope hangs up on me, I look down at my phone and stare at it for a moment. "What was that about?" Hope asks as she takes a seat next to me. "Penelope just called to check in. I explained everything, and told her Lizzie and I made up, she wasn't very happy." I answer. "Why?" Hope asks confused. "We were never on the best terms with each other. I always felt like Penelope was taking Josie away from me, and Penelope felt like Josie was always being overshadowed by me." Lizzie answered. "While Penelope felt bad that Lizzie and I weren't speaking with each other for a year, she was also happy, I guess I came out of my shell or something. Anyway now that things are good between us, she probably feels like I'm going to go back to being overshadowed by Lizzie." I explain, then a magical note appears in front of me. I look to see who it's from, it's from Damon. I read it quickly and place the note in between Hope and Lizzie. They lean in closer to the table to read it, once they finish they look over to me.

"He's on his way here?" Lizzie asks. "It appears so." I answer. "But the compound is still a mess." Lizzie says worried. "Maybe you could help David delegate, I'm sure he could use some help with the rest of the council gone." I suggest. Lizzie stands up happy to be useful. "I'll make sure the compound is presentable for uncle Damon." I give Lizzie a smile and she walks out of the council room, at the same time a member of my coven enters. "Sorry to report, we still haven't managed to locate Kai." He states. "Keep at, if we're lucky he'll slip up." The witch nods and exits the council room. "Do you really think he'll slip up?" Hope asks me. "No, but I don't want my coven to give up hope, no pun intended." Hope chuckles at my joke, after a moment she gets serious. "You have no idea where he could be?" "No, we weren't that close. I always tried to get close to him, but he wanted nothing to do with me." I explain. "When do you think he'll make his next move?" She asks. "During the lunar eclipse, he needs to channel it in order to release everyone from their prison world." I answer. "That gives us two days to come up with something." Hope comments. 

"Yeah, I know he wants to release everyone, I know which ascendants he has, and I know he wants to kill Lizzie and I. I just don't know his exact plan, or how to stop him. Hell I don't really have a plan if we're being honest." I say stressed. "Well if we aren't able to stop him before the lunar eclipse, he's more than likely to show up here with the witches he released right?" Hope asks. "Yeah." "So, prepare, set traps. Use the time you have to your advantage." I give Hope a surprised look. "Your good at this sort of thing." She just smiles at me. "I may have learned a thing or two from my father." I start thinking about ways we could get ready. "We'll need to gather iron bands and muting herbs to subdue their magic. I'll have to look at the dark objects we have, hopefully Kai didn't take the good ones, those could be useful too." I stop when I see Hope staring at me amused. "What?" "You're getting the hang of this already." I smile, and Hope and I start throwing ideas at each other. 

_Dawn._

With help from the other covens, we managed to clean up the compound. We still hadn't located Kai, but all that was put on hold. It was time to lay the witches Kai killed to rest, we placed their bodies on pyre's, and each of the family members was given a torch. We were about to get started when I noticed Damon approaching, I walked over to met him halfway and curtsied. "I hope I'm not intruding, I would have been here earlier, but something came up last minute." Damon apologized. "It's ok, I heard through the grapevine some of them thought you were hot, I'm sure your presence here has them rejoicing in the after life." Damon smiles at that. "Can we talk afterwards, I have some news." Damon says seriously. "Yeah." Damon and I walk back, I stand in front of my coven, I close my eyes and breath in deeply.

"A tragedy has befallen our coven, one of our own has taken the lives of many, and while I can promise you we are doing everything we can to find and stop him, in this moment we pause to honor our fallen coven members. At this time I ask the family members of the fallen to step forward, pay your respects, and light the pyre when you are ready." I step away from my coven to give them space to pay their respects, that's when I see Penelope, I walk up to her and she hugs me. "Sorry for hanging up on you, and for all this." Penelope apologizes and we let go of each other. "Don't worry about it." Penelope scans the area. "Where's Hope?" Penelope asks, noticing Hope is nowhere in sight. "Inside the compound, the witches haven't felt too comfortable with her around, so she chose to hang back for the funeral services." I explain.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about Kai?" Penelope asks. "We've prepared for an attack in case we aren't able to find him before the Lunar eclipse tomorrow, we've basically gathered anything that can cut off, or dampen magic. I also have Landon on standby for Rafael." Penelope contemplates what I've said. "Are you sure he's going to wait until tomorrow?" Penelope asks. "It has to be, I'm not aware of any other celestial events happening before then." I reply.

_Hope POV._

_An hour later._

_Outside the Council Room._

Josie stayed a the funeral service until the family members started burning the bodies of their loved ones, she came in with the human king and immediately went into the council room with Lizzie, apparently he had an urgent matter to discuss with them. Penelope is outside the council room with me keeping me company until Josie finishes speaking with the king. "You don't have to stay with me, I'm sure classes will be starting soon." I say to Penelope. "I wanted to ask how things between you and Josie were going. I'd normally ask Josie, but she's got a lot on her plate, and the king is probably adding on to it as we speak." I look at the closed door, no doubt what Penelope said was true. "Considering everything that's been happening, things have been fine between us." "Have you two... you know." Penelope makes strange movement with her hands. I look up at her confused. "Have you two done the deed, slept together, had sex?" Penelope asks. I shake my head no. "All we've done is kiss and sleep in the same bed together. I've yet to claim her as mine though." Penelope nods her head in understanding. "I have a feeling you'll have her when all this is over. If you both manage to live through it that is." Penelope states. "I hope you are right." I look at Penelope. "It already feels like we're together, it just doesn't official, perhaps because of everything going on." Penelope puts her hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, if what I saw in the nurses office is any indication, she wants this as much as you do, you just gotta be patient for a little bit longer." I grab Penelope's hand and squeeze it. "Thank you." 

_Josie POV._

_Inside the Council Room._

Lizzie and I didn't stick around the funeral for long, we gave our condolences to the family, stayed and watched the bodies burn for a bit, then led Damon inside the compound to the council room, where we are currently sitting. He's been the quiet, which is weird because he likes to talk. Finally after some time passes, he finally speaks up. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you girls this, but there's no good way to put it, so I'm just going to say it. Your dad has been killing demons for the past year." Lizzie is confused, I'm surprised. "Wait, he's the one that's been killing the demons?" I ask to clarify. "Yep, at first we thought it was just a rumor, I mean Klaus never approached me about it, so why would I think otherwise, but then one of my scouts actually saw him do the deed. I instructed him to keep a close eye on him and not lose sight of him till I can send back up to retrieve him." Damon explains. "You've got to be kidding me." Damon and I look at Lizzie.

"First we find out that our uncle is responsible for the worst day of our lives, then he kills half of our coven and steals 22 ascendants, one of which holds your ex boyfriend in it..." "I'm sorry, come again." "And now, we find out dad has spent the last year killing demons instead of being here with us." Lizzie finishes without acknowledging Damon. Damon and I look at each other. "So, asking for back up is out of the question?" He asks me. "You know it is, besides you know my dad, he's probably prepared for that. It's probably better if your guard brings him in." I say. "But he trained them, they won't stand a chance." Damon says defeated. "I can have one of the witches brew you some potions that should slow him down, even knock him out if you want, but I need my coven members here, and I don't want any of the other covens going after him." I state. "I suppose that will have to do." Damon stands, and Lizzie and I stand as well. "Thank you, let me know when you get a handle on this situation. Damon heads for the door then turns around. "And the both of you be careful, if you end up dead your father will have my head on a silver platter." Lizzie and I courtesy as Damon leaves the council room. I turn to Lizzie. "Go with him, he thinks he knows where he's going but he doesn't." "I know." Lizzie says and she follows after Damon. 

I leave the room and see Hope and Penelope. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I ask Penelope. "Yes, but I wanted to get the dirt on the two of you before I left." I give her a small smile. "Of course you did." Penelope clasps her hands together. "Well, now that I've apologized, paid my respects, and got the dirt on my favorite couple, I'm gonna go. Keep me posted this time, don't let me find out from someone else." "I will." I say to Penelope as I hug her goodbye. Penelope gives Hope a hug as well and leaves. "Did she just call us her favorite couple?" I ask Hope. "She did." Hope looks at me, and I look back at her. "I know a lot has happened, but what are we?" I step in front of Hope and grab both her hands in mine. "We are two people who are becoming closer with each day that passes, and hopefully when this is all over..." I let go of one of her hands and place it on her cheek. "I will have the honor of becoming yours." Hope has the biggest smile I have ever seen. She leans her forehead against mine. "Thank you." She says. I pull back and tug her hand to follow me. "We had a long night, let's take a nap for a bit." 

_Kai POV._

_Later that evening._

As I'm preparing the ascendants, I hear Greg waking up. I turn around to see a chained up, bloody Greg. When I escaped the barrier spell, I found I had a lot of pint up anger and took it out on most of the witches in the compound, but most of my pint up anger was towards Greg, so I spared him while I killed everyone else. As soon as we got somewhere safe and I cloaked us both and tortured him for hours until he finally passed out, the guy is a lot tougher than he looks. "What...what do you... think you are...doing?" Greg says weakly. "Well, first I'm going to release the demons from their prison worlds, and let them loose. Then I'm going to release our former coven members and I'm going to have them capture the twins, and then I'm going to kill them." I quickly explain. "Why do you need them? Clearly you can handle yourself?" Greg asks as he spits out blood. "They weren't expecting my first attack, they will be expecting a second though, which is why I need back up." Greg looks over at the ascendants then back at me.

"You won't be able to get them out, there's no celestial even today." Greg comments, I just smile at him. I look up and wave my hand over the roof, the roof becomes invisible and we have a clear few of the aura lights. Greg is both confused and surprised, he looks back down at me. "Where are we?" He asks. "We're in demon territory my friend, aura lights are like everywhere here." I answer with a smirk on my face. "No, no. You can't do this." Greg tries to escape his chains, I punch him across the face to stop him. "I need you to keep it down Greg, I'm going to need to concentrate." "You're going to channel the aura lights to release everyone." Greg states. "Yes, now I need you to shut up." I make my hand into a fist, Greg cries out in pain, I do this until he passes out.

I turn back and walk towards the table where the ascendants are placed, I grab two of them and place them on the floor. I take a couple steps back and begin to channel the aura lights, as soon as I feel the power I begin chanting the spell. I chant the spell over and over again until Lucien and Rafael appear in front of me. They look around confused, then they lock eyes at me. "Before you start asking questions, allow me to save you some time. You were both placed in a prison world and forced to repeat the same time loop over and over again, I released you because I need your help. Well actually I just need Rafael's help, Lucien if you want to leave you can, I know you have some unfinished business with Klaus." I say. "Am I to believe I can simply walk out?" Lucien asks. "Yes, don't believe me." I extend my hand towards the exit. "Be my guest." Lucien slowly makes his way to the exit, he looks back at me every so often, when he finally makes it to the exit I wave goodbye to him and he make a run for it. I turn to Rafael who is still shocked at being released. "How long was I in there for?" He asks. "A year." I answer. "Why am I back?" "I need your help with Josie." I reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mention a muting herb in this chapter. I got the idea from The Vampire Diaries, when Bonnie's mother uses it on her to prevent her from doing magic and casting spells.
> 
> Just as a heads up, it's about to go down next chapter, so it will probably be long, which means it will probably be a while until I post an update. I will post it as soon as I am able, just please be patient. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun.
> 
> Josie and Lizzie discover they have one last surprise they will have to deal with.
> 
> Kai get's what he deserves.

** CHAPTER 8 **

_Hope POV._

I lay in bed next to Josie stroking her hair as she slept, she had been asleep for the last 30 minutes. I tried to fall asleep as well, it had been a long night, but ever since I found out about Lucien, whenever I have been alone with my thoughts, I can't help but be torn. A part of me wants to be at my family's side, and the other part of me wants to stay at Josie's. I'm so distracted by my thoughts I don't feel Josie stir awake and turn towards me until I feel a hand on my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" Josie asks. "Nothing, just lost in thought." Josie puts her hand down and looks at me with disbelief. "Try again." She says and I can't help but smile. "I was just thinking how surreal this all is." I get closer to her. "I thought it would be years before you and I shared a bed." I kiss her and she returns my kiss, it gets heated but only for a moment. She pulls away from me and places both her hands on my cheeks. "Smooth, real smooth." I smirk down at her. "But, that's not what has you distracted, so spill, or bed sharing privileges will be revoked." I groan and put my head on her shoulder. 

After a moment I look back at her. "I'm torn." Josie sits up in her bed and I do the same. "I know my family can handle themselves, they've done so for over a thousand years, but out of all the enemies my family has made over the years, Lucien is the one who came closest to ending them." I explain. "Really?" Josie asks surprised. "He killed my eldest uncle, that's what kick started the rebellion. After a while he was finally captured and imprisoned, he's followers scattered. With Lucien imprisoned and being constantly tortured by my father the rebellion ended. Then years later he met my mother and they had me. My family's always been over protective of each other, it only got worse after I was born. I barely left the castle and when I did I was always surrounded by guards, thinking about it, that's probably why my mother wanted me to go to school." Josie chuckles at that. "When I was thirteen I heard my parents argue for the first time, it was bad. My mom walked out of the castle alone. After a while my father sent guards to go find her, when they did though..." Josie takes my hand and squeezes it. "It's ok, take your time." She says. "She had been attacked, turns out Lucien's followers didn't quite scatter, they stayed close, waiting to make their next move. My father and I stayed with my mother until she died the next morning." I felt the tears come down, I tried to stop them but I couldn't. Josie pulled me into a tight embrace, I cried into her shoulder.

When there were no more tears left to cry, Josie pulled away from me slightly and wiped what was left from my face. "I'm sorry." I apologize. "Don't be, I still cry over my mother too sometimes." Josie says. I give her a small smile and continue."When she took her last breath, my uncle Kol suggested we kill Lucien and put his head on a spike for his followers to see, but my father had him placed in a prison world years prior, without anyone's knowledge. After my mother's funeral my father left to hunt down each and everyone of Lucien's followers, he was gone for two years before my uncle Elijah convinced him to come back." Josie lets out a sigh and leans her head against the head board. "And now that he's back, a part of you wants to go to your family so you can help take him down." Josie says as she looks to me for confirmation. I nod my head yes. "The other part of me wants to stay here with you and help take down your uncle... and Rafael." Josie laughs at that. Then she looks me straight in the eyes.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I think it needs to be said." I don't say anything, I just wait for her to continue. "I think you should go back with your family." I look at Josie shocked. "I have a feeling your father is going to want to end him for good, and when that happens I'm sure you'll want to be there." Josie finishes, and my gaze falls unable to look at her. I feel ashamed for feeling so torn, she's my mate I should be fighting beside her. She places her finger under my chin which causes me to look up at her. "Don't do that. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. I understand how you feel, if it wasn't for my uncle I'd help you and your family with Lucien, but I have to make sure he pays for what he's done, and you need to do the same with Lucien." I pull Josie towards me and hug her tightly. "Now I don't want to leave your side." Josie laughs at that.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Josie promises. "You can't promise that." I tell her. "Well I'm doing it anyway." It's my turn to laugh. Josie let's go of me and stands, she extends her hand towards me and I take it. She helps me off the bed and she holds me close. "Hold on to me, don't let go until I tell you to." She tells me, I'm about to ask her why when she mutters a spell and I suddenly find myself at inside the dinning room of my castle. I feel unsteady, but I remember what Josie told me and I don't let go. She tightens her grip around me until I am able to steady myself. "You ok?" She asks, I nod my head yes. "I'm not very familiar with your castle, so the dining room was the best I could do." Josie says. "It's fine, I probably should have given you a tour last time we were here." I tell her. "I should head back, let you be with your family." I quickly grab her hand before she can leave anywhere. "Wait, stay for a little while, please." Josie looks at me with understanding and nods her head yes.

With her hand still in mine, we walk to the war room. That's where my family usually goes when facing a threat. When we arrive my family is surprised to see us, my father is the first to embrace me. "What are you doing here?" My father asks. "I want to be here when you end Lucien." I reply. My father places his hand on my cheeks and looks me in the eye. "You truly are your father's daughter." We both smile at each other, then he notices Josie behind me. "And you're ok with this?" He questions. "I'm the one that told her she should be here." My father smiles at Josie. "How selfless of you love." Rebekah says. "I should really..." Josie pauses mid sentence. I turn to her. "Josie?" "There's another witch here." Josie states, and my family and I look at each, then at Josie. "Have you already forgotten about my lovely wife Davina Josie?" Kol asks. "No, I mean there's another witch besides us in this castle." Josie clarifies. Suddenly we hear the cries of demons outside the war room. "Klaus, come out come out where ever you are." We hear Lucien say, I notice my father stiffen upon hearing Lucien's voice. I then turn to Josie, she has a worried look on her face. "If he's here then that means..." "Kai was able to release all the prisoners from their prison worlds." I finished for her. "How? The lunar eclipse isn't until tomorrow." Josie says. "The aura lights." Davina says, and both Josie and I look at her. "I don't know why, but this territory has them, your uncle must have channeled the aura lights to release Lucien along with the rest." Josie puts her hand over her mouth. "I have to go back to the compound." I walk up to Josie and pull her to me. "I know what I said earlier, but if you want me to fight beside you I will." I whisper to Josie. "Stay with your family, the more the merrier. The faster you deal with Lucien the faster you can make it to me." Josie whispers back. "But the compound..." "Damon's great grandfather gifted your father with a special stone to get him wherever he needed to go, it was created by my coven. When you have it in your hand clear your mind, think of the place you want to go and it will take you there." I feel tears forming in my eyes again, but I refuse to let them fall. I take Josie's face in my hands and look her in the eyes. "Don't you dare die on me." She grabs my face as well. "Same goes to you." She kisses me, and I kiss her back. It doesn't last long, but the message is clear, we'll see each other soon. Josie steps away from me and mutters the spell she had earlier, she quickly disappears. I turn to my father, "Let's end this." He nods his head in acknowledgment. 

_Josie POV._

I arrive at the compound and immediately shout for David and Lizzie, I hear them answer my call and I make my way to the common area. When I get there I notice there are other members of my coven present. "Kai's released everyone." I see a look of fear on everyone's face. "That's impossible." David states. "Yeah the lunar eclipse isn't until tomorrow." Lizzie adds. "The aura lights over in demon territory, he channeled that." Realization hits David. "Of course, how could I forget about that." David chastised himself. "I just came from the Demon King's castle, Lucien just arrived. If Lucien is already starting his attack that means Kai isn't too far behind from starting his." I quickly explain. David turns to one of the coven members. "Alert the rest of the coven, it's time to prepare for Kai's arrival." I walk up to Lizzie and whisper to her, "You remember what you have to do?" I ask. "Yeah." She answers. "Good, let's try not to die ok." I hug Lizzie and she hugs me back. "We won't." She says to me. 

_Hope POV._

Dad said it sounded like Lucien was in the throne room, when we arrived sure enough he was. He was sitting on my father's throne with a handful of what looked to be his followers with him. All but one of them was in their demon form, weapon's drawn, blood stained already. "It's so good to see you again Klaus, I can't tell you how much I missed you." Lucien said as he stood, he walked closer until he was inches from us. "How did you enter the castle?" My father asks. "You mean, how did I get past the barrier?" My father said nothing. "Before coming here I went to see what was left of my army, I wish I could say I was surprised to see less than half still standing, oh well. Anyway I knew it wouldn't be enough to raid your castle, so I went back to the witch who released me, promised him whatever he wanted if he let me borrow one of his witches. He was more than happy to help and here we are." I look over to the witch Lucien mentioned then back at Lucien.

"I heard you found your mate while I was imprisoned, so sorry to hear what happened to her." My father and I shifted into our demon forms out of anger, Lucien laughed. "Would you look at that, like father like daughter. Alright then, I believe that's enough chit chat. Let's get this over with." Each side ran towards the other. I summoned my short swords and fought two of Lucien's followers at the same time, it didn't take me long to take their heads. I made my way towards my father and Lucien, but before I could get to them I was thrown against a wall. "Sorry little one, but Lucien doesn't want to be interrupted." The witch said. I stood up and ran to her only to get thrown to the wall again. "I can do this all day." The witch said with a smile. I needed to figure out a way to get past her. As I was getting up for the second time, I felt something in my pocket. I took out a small pouch, when did this get here? Josie, it had to be Josie. I looked inside and saw herbs. "What do you have there?" The witch asked. I threw one of my short swords towards the witch, she waved her hand and the sword missed her. I threw my other sword with the same result. I charged towards her, I was inches away from her when she stopped me. "It's unless honey, you're not getting past me." I emptied to pouch of herbs all over her face, I was released from her hold as she backed up and began coughing. When she stopped coughing she looked up at me furious. She attempted to use her magic, but nothing happened, she tried again only to grab her head and cry out in pain, I noticed blood running down her nose. I walked over to the witch, as I stood in front of her I saw a look of fear in her eyes. "Please, don't..." I snapped her neck and let her fall on the ground. I picked up my weapons and walked over towards my father and Lucien.

_Josie POV._

Shortly after we gathered the coven, the witches Kai released made their arrival known by setting fire to the compound. One of the coven members put the fire out, shortly after nineteen witches appeared before us. "Where's Kai?" Lizzie asks in a low voice. "My guess, he's doing a classic chess play. Send all the pawns first, then when they go down, bring in the big guns." I answer. "We got this right?" I look at her, she's trying to be brave, but I see the fear in her eyes. I take hold of her hand. "Hey, so long as you and I are together, we're unbeatable." Lizzie smiles at me. "Kai wants the twins alive, everyone else is free game." Lizzie and I give each other a knowing look, we then look at the witches and cast a pain inflicting spell on all of them. As they grab their heads in pain, the rest of our coven charges after them. They manage to incapacitate 10 of them before the rest fought back.

Though there were only nine of them left standing, they fought with everything they had. A handful of my coven died shortly after they fought through the pain infliction spell. As the magic between the two groups continued to clash, eventually my coven gained the upper hand. As the prisoners were being escorted down to the cells, I heard my sister tell them to search for additional weapons. I couldn't help but smile at her, that smile disappeared quickly though when I felt this overwhelming fear take over. "Josie?" I look up at my sister. "Are you ok?" I walk up to my sister and give her a hug, then I whisper in her ear, "Go get Landon." Lizzie hugs me back, but her grip is tighter. "He's here?" She asks. "They both are." I let go of Lizzie, she looks like she doesn't want to leave me, but she knows she has to. She mutters the teleportation spell and vanishes, I walk out the front door, it isn't long before Rafael appears. "Josie." "Rafael."

_Hope POV._

As the last of Lucien's followers fell, it was just my father and I versus Lucien. The rest of our family stood back, they knew this was something my father and I had to finish ourselves. Lucien's weapon was a spear, which allowed him to easily block an attack from both my father and I. "Give it up Lucien, your followers are dead, it's just you now." My father says. "It's been just me for the last decade, do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck in a prison world, living the same day over and over again!" Lucien exclaims as he's attacks get more aggressive. "Sounds like you would prefer death, so why don't you just stop fighting so my father and I can kill you and be done with it." I say. Lucien chuckles at that. "Sorry little one, but you're going to have to work for it if you wish to see me dead." Lucien manages to use the tip of his spear to scratch my face. This angers my father as he gets on the offensive. Lucien blocks my father's attacks, but each hit my father lands on Lucien's spear is harder than the last. 

My father finally manages to break Lucien's spear with his sword, Lucien looks down at his broken spear and throws the broken pieces on the ground. "You know things didn't have to end this way, all you had to do was turn down the humans offer of peace. They were afraid of us, we could have easily ruled them." Lucien states. "Perhaps that's what you wanted, but it isn't what I wanted." My father says, I stab Lucien through the chest, when I pull my short sword out he falls on his knees while looking up at my father. My father grabs Lucien's head and begins pulling it off. Lucien yells in agony until his head is completely ripped off. "Was that really necessary?" Elijah asks. "I thought so." My father replies nonchalantly. He then turns to me. "Do you want the honor of placing his head on a spike." I smile at that. "Any other day I'd say yes, but I have to get to Josie." My father nods in understanding. "She says you have a special stone..." Before I can finish he pulls out the stone Josie described and hands it to me. "Just think about where you want to go and it will take you there." My father explains. "Be careful Hope." My aunt Freya says. "I will." I hold the stone close and think of Josie.

_Josie POV._

The fear I feel in the pit of my stomach intensifies when I see Rafael, what did Kai tell him this time? I hope Lizzie get's back soon. "I hear you've moved on." Of course Kai told him about Hope. "I get it, I was gone for a year, and what I did to your mother, that was unforgivable I know, but..." Ralf takes a step towards me and I take a step back. Ralf notices this, but says nothing. "Josie, I'm not the same person I was before, I've changed." "Where's my uncle Ralf? I know he's here I can feel him, I just need you to tell me where." I say. "Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed. I love you, I never stopped loving you." Rafael continues. "Where is my uncle Rafael?" I ask again. "I just told you I love you, and all you can focus on is your uncle!" Ralf yells and I get startled, Ralf notices. "I'm sorry. Just please..." Rafael takes another step towards me and I take a step back. "Why do you keep moving away from me?!" I look him straight in the eye. "Isn't it obvious?" He just looks at me, anger clear in his eyes. "You scare me. One minute you claim to love me, the next you're so full of anger, pretty soon your anger is going to over take you, and I going to end up hurt." Rafael softens a bit at this. "Josie."

"Josie are you... what is he doing here?" David questions, I'm about to answer when I see him get stabbed multiple times by an invisible force. "David!" David drops dead on the floor and Kai appears. "And then there were none." Kai states. "So, you did kidnap and kill Greg?" Kai tilts his at my question. "His body wasn't among the dead, and I know out of all the council members, you hated him the most." I explain. "He and I had a little bit of fun, in fact we had so much fun, Greg died from too much excitement." Kai says with a smile. "So, where's your girlfriend, thought she'd be here with you." Kai questions. "Why would she be here, she's a demon. Witches don't like demons in their territory." Rafael asks confused. I let out a sigh, I know exactly where this is going. "Oh, did I not mention this before when you and I spoke? Hope, spent the night here. The council actually approve of Hope for Josie." I feel Rafael staring at me, when I turn to look at him, he's jaw and fists are clenched. "Rafael." "What the hell is so special about her? You and I were together for 6 months, and not once was I ever invited, or welcomed into your home. Not to mention the fact the council was against us being together. Is it because she's the princess? Or do you love her more than you loved me." As Rafael was saying this he began to move closer to me, I on the other hand stood my ground, if I moved back I'd run into Kai, and I didn't want that.

"Rafael, stop." He doesn't stop though, he keeps walking towards me. "I said, stop." I raise my hand and use my magic to stop him. "I told you dude, she's moved on. She doesn't love you anymore, she didn't even fight for you when you were sentenced to go to that prison world." I see Rafael struggling against my magic. I want to say something, but I know whatever I say, he won't listen. "If I can't have you, then no one can." Rafael says as he summons his long sword. Damn it where the hell is Lizzie? "Rafael." Both Rafael and I turn at the sound of Landon's voice. Rafael goes from being mad to surprised. He immediately drops his long sword, when he does I release him from my hold. He walks over to Landon and gives him a hug, Landon hugs him back. "I can't believe you're actually here." Landon says. "Yeah, Josie's uncle helped me out." Landon releases Ralf from his hug and looks at Kai. He then looks back at Rafael.

"Dude, he's the reason you ended up in the prison world in the first place." Rafael looks at Landon shocked, while Kai scoffs at Landon's statement. "It's true Rafael." Rafael then looks at me. "Julia, a former coven member, said so herself." Rafael is trying to process this information, but he's confused. "Julia? Kai's girlfriend?" Rafael questions. "Well I don't know if I'd call her that." Kai says. "He wanted to be coven leader, but since Josie was next in line, he knew the only way that would ever happen is if he got rid of her. He told you lies to get you angry, so that you would kill her in your anger." Rafael looks from Landon to me, then he realizes something. "That day, I came to the compound." Rafael looks at Kai. "You told me she was going to break up with me, that she was going to leave me for someone else." Rafael's anger is rising again. "Was that a lie?" Kai remains quiet. "Was that a lie?!" Rafael repeats. I look to my uncle, then he looks at me and claps his hands. "Congratulations dear niece, you managed to pull one over me." Kai then looks to Rafael. "Yes, it was a lie. Everything I told you was a lie. She loved you, even when you were abusing her she loved you." Rafael's anger reaches it's peak and he charges after Kai, but Kai pushes him back with his magic. "Ralf!" Landon exclaims. "Go check on your brother Landon, I'll take care of my uncle." I tell him, Landon does as I say. My uncle and I circle each other for a moment before we stop to face each other. 

Kai smirks at me. "Do you really think you can take me Josie?" Kai asks. "No, at least not by myself anyway." Kai's smirk disappears. "Wait a minute where is..." A bolt of lightning hits Kai on the back, he falls flat on his face. He raises his hand up, but he's too slow. I wave both my hands and chant a summoning spell, two iron bands appear on Kai's wrists, and he's hand goes down. "I can't... I can't feel my legs." Kai says before he passes out. I look at a nearby tree, Lizzie suddenly appears from behind it. "Did I get him?" Lizzie asks. "Yeah, you got him." We smile at each other, and Lizzie runs to me to hug me. We hug each other until I hear Landon and Rafael approach us. "Josie, I'm so..." "Josie!" I turn to see Hope running towards me. As soon as she reaches me she grabs me and holds me tightly, I hold her just as tightly. "Your ok." Hope says. "You're hurt." I say notices the scratch on her face. I gently caress it with my hand, Hope takes hold of my hand and kisses the palm of it. "It'll heal." Hope looks down at Kai. "Is he dead?" Shes asks. "No, but I'm pretty sure Lizzie paralyzed him." I answer. Hope loosens her hold and looks at Lizzie. "Impressive." Hope comments. "Thank you." Hope then notices Landon and Rafael. "Who are these two, members of your coven?" Lizzie and I look at each other, then I look at Hope. "That's Landon." I point to Landon, then I point to Rafael. "And that." "Rafael." Hope says as she lets me go and places herself in front of me.

"You must be Hope." Hope says nothing, instead she gives him a death glare. "O-kay. So, are we good?" Landon asks, clearly wanting to leave. I place a hand on Hope's arm, she looks at me and relaxes a bit. I then walk up to Landon and Rafael. "Because of my uncle's involvement in what happened to my mother, you won't go back to the prison world like the others; however, if you come anywhere near me, or this compound I swear Ralf I will put you back there myself." Tears start to form in Rafael's eyes. "I am so sorry Josie. You tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen." Rafael apologizes. "It's too late for that Ralf." I turn to Landon. "You both should go, I'm sure seeing Rafael is just the medicine your mother needs to feel better." Landon nods his head, Rafael looks at him questionably. "I'll explain on the walk home." Landon and Rafael turn and leave. 

Hope approaches me and places her hand on the small of my back. "You ok?" She asks. "I will be." I turn around and look at the compound, there are some damages, but nothing that can't be fixed. "So, how were things on your end?" I ask her. "Blood was spilled, limbs were torn, etc etc." Hope responded nonchalantly. "And Lucien?" I continue to ask. "Dead, I stabbed him through the heart, and my father ripped his head off with his bare hands." I just nod in response. "What about you? I know your uncle's paralyzed, but what about the rest of the witches?" Hope asks. "After exchanging a few magical blows we managed to capture them, alive." I answer. "Sounds boring." Hope commented. "Well, you weren't there. Some pretty powerful spells were involved." Hope just smiles at me. "We should secure your uncle, and then you need to get your rest. I'm sure you'll need it for the lunar eclipse." I let out sigh. "I could probably sleep for days after this." Hope intertwines our hands and we walk back to the compound, with Lizzie walking ahead of us. I flick my wrist and I hear Kai's body being dragged behind us.

_Lunar Eclipse._

_Prison World._

Kai stirs in his sleep, I stand up and wait for him to completely open his eyes. When he does he looks to me, he raises his hand to use magic against me, but notices the iron bands on his wrist. He then tries to get up, but looks down at his legs, they won't move. "Yeah, Lizzie hit you with a bolt of lightning. I'm not sure if she was aiming for your spine, but she hit it and now your paralyzed from the waist down. Kai get's angry, he's about to say something when he hears talking. He looks in front of him, members of our coven are gathered. "Why does this feel familiar?" He asks me. "Wait for it." I respond. He then sees a younger version of himself and my mother approach the gathered coven members. "This... this is the day I challenged your mother for coven leader." I nod my head yes. "It's also the day you lost." Kai looks up at me realizing something. "Josie...where am I?" Kai asks cautiously. "Your own personal hell. Since you were partly responsible for my mother's death, I thought it fitting you relive her kicking your ass over and over again." I say with a smile. "Josie." Kai begins to plea. I back up away from him. "Josie, please don't do this I'm sorry." Kai continues to plea. "Goodbye Kai." "Josie!" 

_Outside the prison world._

I open my eyes, I'm back in the compound. I look down at the ascendant, it stops glowing, the spell is done. Kai is trapped in the prison world. I grab the ascendant and stand, but I stood too fast and I suddenly feel lightheaded. I'm about to fall over when I feel strong arms wrap around me, I look up to see Hope staring down at me. "You need to rest." I nod my head in agreement. I signal one of the coven members over. "This is the last one." I hand it over, and I see Lizzie making her way towards me. "You ok?" She asks. "Yeah, Kai's prison took a little more work." I reply. "Damon sent a note, he wants to see us. I replied back, told him it'd have to wait till tomorrow, he says he understands and he'll see us tomorrow." I give Lizzie a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Lizzie." "Now, go rest, I'll take care of the rest." As soon as Lizzie says that, Hope picks me up and carries me in her arms, I'm about to protest, but she interrupts me, "Nope, this is happening whether you like it or not." I shut my mouth and wrap my arms around her neck. She walks me back to my room and lays me down on the bed, then she joins me. She pulls me closer to her and holds me tight, I hold onto her as well. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. 

_Hope POV._

_The next morning._

I wake up to the sight of Josie hovering over me, her thumb stroking my cheek where Lucien's spear had scratched me. "It's healed." She comments. "I told you it would heal." I say. "Yeah, but." Josie's lips hover over mine. "It would have healed faster if you let me apply healing paste." She kisses me and I kiss her back. I wrap one hand around her waist, while the other one tangles her hair. When we pull away from each other for air, I flip us over so I'm on top of Josie and kiss her, we continue kissing until we hear a knock on the door. "Josie, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you're doing, but don't forget we have to meet with Damon today." Lizzie reminds Josie. I let out a frustrated sigh and place my head on her chest. "Ok, I'll meet you downstairs shortly." We hear Lizzie leave. "Don't you ever catch a break." I say annoyed. "You think I'm busy now, wait till everything is official." I pick my head up to look down at her. "I just want to make us official, now that we're both in the clear." I say as I caress her cheeks. "I know, and I meant what I said before." Josie pauses for a moment to think. "How about this, we have a date night tonight, no interruptions Lizzie will be in charge." I consider this. "I've heard about these dates, dinner and a movie is usually involved." I say. "That's usually the go to. I was thinking we start off with dinner and from there see where the night takes us." "Sounds like a plan. I kiss Josie again, but it's a short one. I sit up to allow her to get out of bed and get ready. She gathers some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" I ask. I hear Josie laughing in the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and I hear her brush her teeth, she opens the bathroom door. "Hey, one more thing." "Yeah." "I have a feeling I know what Damon wants to talk to my sister and I about. If it's what I think it's about I'm going to need to talk to your father, can you set that up for me please?" Josie asks. "Of course, but what do you need to talk to my father about?" I question. "I need to speak to your father first before I tell you. It's important." Josie explains. "Alright, I'll try to get him to see you after your meeting with Damon, I don't want anything interfering with our date tonight." I state. Josie smiles at that. "Sounds good to me." She steps back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

_Josie POV._

As soon as I got ready I kissed Hope goodbye and went downstairs where Lizzie was waiting for me. We did the teleportation spell and teleported to Damon's throne room. He seemed to be waiting for us to arrive. We curtsied, he just motioned us to follow him. We followed him until we came across a part of the castle we had never been. "Before we walk through these doors, I need you both to mentally prepare yourselves." Damon states. "Why?" Lizzie questions, but Damon doesn't answer. "You captured my father didn't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "He didn't put up a fight like we thought, he just surrendered and let the guard bring him in." Damon said. "Is he ok?" Lizzie asked concerned. "Physically yes, mentally I'm not sure. He hasn't said a word, and he has this blank stare, it's honestly kinda creepy." Damon answered. I look at Lizzie to gauge whether or not she's ready, she looks at me and nods her head yes. "Let's get this over with. I've got things to do today." I state.

Damon opens the door and let's us through. There are stairs in front of us, we walk down them with Damon following behind us. When we reach the bottom of the stairs we realize we were in the dungeon. Damon leads us the rest of the way, looks like he kept my father separated from everyone else. He opened an another door for us and let us in. He instructed us to go to the last cell on the right, so that's what we did. We stood in front of the cell staring at our father, he was hunched over with his head in his hands. "Dad?" Lizzie said tentatively. Our father looked up, surprise written all over his face. With his head out of his hands I could see that his hair had grown longer and he had grown a beard. "Josie? Lizzie?" My father questioned. "It's been a while dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and you didn't wait long for the update.
> 
> What did you think of Kai's punishment?
> 
> How about Alaric coming back?
> 
> Lastly, just as a heads up, depending on how my writing goes this story will probably end by the next chapter :-(


	10. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!!
> 
> Here's the new/last chapter enjoy.

** CHAPTER 9 **

_Josie POV._

"It's been a while dad." I say to him. He looks between the two of us then stands up and walks over to the cell bars. "What are you both doing here? I told Damon I didn't want you girls to see me like this." He states. "You know what uncle Damon likes to say, 'I'm the king I can do whatever I want.'" Lizzie quotes. Dad shakes his head. "He can be so annoying sometimes." He looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose, then he looks back up at us. "How have you girls been?" He asks. Lizzie and I look at each other, then back at him. "What?" He asks. "How do you think we've been dad? We lost mom, then you ran off. We had no idea where you were, then we find out you've been killing demons. Now we're here, you look like shit, and you're asking us how we've been." Lizzie rambles, my father is rendered speechless. "I think what she means to say is, where have you been for the past year. So much has happened, we needed you, we needed our dad." I say. 

Our father sits back down and places his head on his hands again. After a minute passes he looks back up at us. "When your mother died, I was just heartbroken and angry. I needed to be alone, so I left. I went to a small cabin my father left for me, stayed there for two months, I was on my way back when I came across a demon harassing a couple humans. When I made eye contact with the demon I swear he looked like Rafael." My father pauses and looks to me. "That was your first kill." He nods his head yes. "I realized afterwards it wasn't him, but it just felt so good. It felt like I was somehow making up for your mother's death, so I kept going until the guard came for me." He explained. "Well I'm glad you found purpose and meaning while Josie and I were stuck with the council and uncle Kai, who by the way is the real reason our mother is dead." Lizzie states, our father looks to her confused. "What are you talking about, Rafael is the one who killed your mother." Our father says.

"He was nothing more than a puppet, I was the one who was supposed to die, not mom." I say, my father stands and walks towards us. "I need you to explain." He says. "Kai had been feeding Rafael lies, he wanted him to get angry and kill me. When he finally did I should have been the one that died, but mom..." Lizzie places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes, I cover her hand with mine and leave it there. "Your uncle is the reason your mother is dead?" My father repeats as he looks down and paces. "Yes, he tried to kill us, but we managed to stop him, Josie placed him in a prison world just yesterday." Lizzie states. He stops pacing and looks at us. "I'm a terrible father." He states. "I wouldn't say terrible, absent yes, but not terrible." Lizzie says. Our father comes up to us and grabs the cell bars. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." He apologizes. 

"What's done is done. We need to focus on the current issue, you." I state. "Well, I don't think Damon intends on letting me out of here for a while." He says. "He's not the one we need to worry about dad, what about the Demon King?" Our father scoffs at Lizzie's worry. "He didn't even notice that his own kind was dying, otherwise he would have come after me by now." He says. "You can't be sure about that though, he's as patient as he is impatient, you being imprisoned could be what the opportunity he's waiting for." Lizzie states. I feel my phone vibrate and look down at it, it's a text from Hope. _My father will see you as soon as you've finished your business with King Damon. _I reply back, _Thank you, I"ll be leaving here shortly. _I look up and see my father looking at me. "Is it the coven?" He asks. "No, just a confirmation for a meeting with the Demon King." I look at Lizzie. "I'm gonna take care of this don't worry nothing will happen to dad." Lizzie looks at me concerned. "Is Hope coming with you, maybe you can convince him together?" "Wait, why are you meeting with that monster? And how do you know his daughter?" He asks. I don't say anything, Lizzie is the one who speaks up. "She's dating Klaus Mikaelson's daughter Hope." Our father steps back from the cell bars. "What?" He asks, anger and shock evident in his face. "It's a long story, but yeah we're together." I say.

"You need to end things with her, now." He states firmly. "Excuse me?" "Look what happened when you dated a half demon, Hope is a full demon, she will be ten times worse than Rafael was." He explains. "Ok, first off she's different from him, she'd never hurt me..." "You thought the same thing when you were with Rafael." My father interrupts. "I'm her mate." My father looks at me stunned. "No." "Yes, and you know what, I want to be her mate." My father steps back until he's seated again. "After Rafael I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again, and when I first met her I honestly thought I was gonna kill her. But I got to know her, and I slowly began to fall in love with her. It just happened dad, I don't think I could have stopped it even if I tried." I feel tears forming, while tears have fallen from my father's eyes. "Get out." Both my sister and I are taken back. "Dad." "Lizzie you can stay if you want, but Josie, you have to go." My father states. 

I lightly chuckle and turn and leave. "Josie." My sister calls out to me. I stop right by the door, then turn and walk back to my father's cell. "You know what, you have no right to judge me." My father sits up straighter. "You think you were the only one who was angry and heart broken?" Tears are falling from my eyes. "We were too and we needed you... we needed you, and you weren't there. So, don't you dare judge me." Tears are falling from my father as well, he looks like he wants to say something, but nothing comes out. I turn to Lizzie, "I have plans with Hope tonight, I need you to be in charge, can you handle it?" I ask. "Sure, but the council said..." "The council is dead Lizzie, until a new one is voted for it's just you and me, so do you have this?" I ask again. "You can count on me." I smile at her and give her a hug. "Thank you." I break away from the hug and leave.

I see Damon waiting, he looks at me worried. "What happened? And where's Lizzie?" Damon looks up and notices Lizzie isn't behind me. "I think Lizzie is going to stay for a little while longer. As for what happened, I told my dad about Hope. He did not react well." Damon looks at my sympathetically and gives me a hug. "Your father isn't the man he was before. I don't know if he'll ever be that man again." Damon hugs me a few moments more before I break the hug. "Do you know how long you'll keep him in there?" I ask. "Not sure. If I let him out he'll just go back to what he was doing, so he'll be in there a while." Damon pats my shoulder. "Ok, I have to go. I'll see you around." I teleport out of the dungeon and into Klaus's castle.

_Lizzie POV._

"We don't see you for a year, and the first thing you do is drive your kids away." Dad just stays quiet. "Do you have any idea what she had to put up with while you were away?" I ask, but I still don't get a reply. "When mom died and you left I blamed her, I basically stopped talking to her, the only time I did was to remind her of what she did. And even though she wasn't officially coven leader, she still had to perform the duties of one, while being the witch faction leader at school. And that's only the half of it dad." He finally stands and walks over to me. "I"m sorry I am, but I'm not ok with this." He states. I cross my arms and walk up to his cell. "Wanna know how we found out about Kai?" I ask, my father just looks at me. "Hope, and you know what else? She stopped me from killing Josie." Dad looks at me surprised. 

"Yeah, I was so angry with her, and Kai knew that, he took advantage of that and I almost killed my sister, but Hope stopped me, she saved Josie, and she brought a hidden truth into the light." Dad doesn't say anything at first, but eventually he speak up. "Wow, I don't even know what to say." I place my hands on the cell bars. "You can start with an apology to Josie, tomorrow not today, she's upset with you and she'll need a minute to calm down." Dad puts his hands over mine. "This thing between her and Hope, is it really different? Is she different?" He asks. "Hope's a bit over protective, and she hovers over Josie, but she loves her. She'd rather die than ever hurt her." I answer. My dad nods his head in acknowledgement. "I still need to process this, but I will apologize I promise." Dad promises. "Thank you, I know it would break her heart to not talk to you ever again." I say. "I think it'd break my heart too." 

_Josie POV._

As soon as I got to the castle I was escorted to the throne room. When I get there Klaus is speaking with someone, as soon as he notices me he waves me over. "Josie, this is Marcel, he's Rebekah's mate." I'm about to stick my hand out, when Marcel pulls me into a hug. "Welcome to the family, don't let them intimidate you, the Mikaelson's aren't that scary." Marcel says. "Take that back." Klaus says in mock offense, Marcel releases me and turns to Klaus. "I'll leave you be." Marcel gives me a shoulder squeeze before leaving. 

"I'm sorry for imposing on you like this." "Stop." Klaus interrupts. "Who did that." Klaus points towards me, I look at him confused. "Did what?" I ask. Klaus approaches me and lifts my chin, the then begins stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Who made you cry?" He asks softly. "That's kinda why I'm here." Klaus places both his hands behind his back. "Have you heard about a human killing demons?" Klaus tilts his head and looks at me before answering, "I have, but this human doesn't seem to be targeting my family, he's targets seem to be troublesome demons, so I've let him be. Why do you ask?" He questions. "The royal guard caught him." "Well that's unfortunate, he was doing me a favor." Klaus states. "He's my father." Klaus looks at me surprised. "Is that so?" I nod my head yes. "Is that why you were crying?" I shake my head no. "I told him about Hope, he didn't exactly approve." Klaus nods his head in understanding. "I"m sorry." I just shrug my shoulders. "I didn't know how much you knew, or how you felt about it. I just thought you should hear this from me." Klaus approaches me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you, and I'm sorry you father doesn't seem to approve of my daughter." I give him a small smile. "All that matters is that I approve of her." Klaus smiles at me then steps back from me. "Well then, you should get going, you have a date tonight, you should prepare and take care of whatever you must before then." "Indeed I do, thank you." Klaus just smiles and I teleport out of there.

_Penelope POV._

I was listening to my music and filing my nails when Josie appeared out of nowhere nearly giving me a heart attack. "What the hell Josie?!" She just smirks at me. "It doesn't feel good when someone barges into you room without knocking does it?" I shake my head at her.

"You finally coming back to school, kinda tired of being in charge."

"It's only been two days."

"And I'm ready to throw in the towel. The freshmen just picked their representative for the witches, the guy won't stop following me, you need to come back so he can follow you." 

Josie just laughs at that and sits on my bed. "I just need a few more days, then I'll be back." I eye her suspiciously. "If you're not coming back yet, what are you doing in my room?" Josie looks slightly nervous now. "Well, I need your help." Josie runs her fingers through her hair. "Why so nervous JoJo?" I gasp as I realize something. "Did you kill Lizzie and now you need help burying the body?" Josie looks at me strangely. "What? No, I have a date with Hope tonight, and I need something to wear." Josie explains. "Damn." I say disappointed. "Fine, I'll just grab something from my closet." Josie gets up but I quickly pull her back down. "That's not what I meant, of course I'll help you with your wardrobe. I was just really hoping we'd get to bury Lizzie." Josie grabbed my hand. "Penelope, how many times do I have to tell you, I'd never bury my sister. I'd burn her to a crisp and then burn any evidence leaking her murder to me." I can't help but laugh at that. "Alright pyromaniac, let's look to see what I have in my closet.

_10 minutes later._

Josie just put on a white blouse and black skirt, she's currently looking at herself in the mirror while I'm smoking weed. As I'm looking at her a thought comes to mind, I take a hit before voicing what is on my mind. "Hey JoJo." "Yeah." She says without looking at me. "This probably isn't the best time to bring this up..." Josie turns to look at me. "It's probably the weed that's talking, but freshman year, I kinda had a crush on you." Josie says nothing at first, then she smiles widely at me. "Really? I thought I was just one of many people you flirted with." Josie says as she steps closer to me. "I was gonna ask you out, but this feeling came over me, like we weren't meant to be, so I didn't say anything." Josie contemplates something. "Do you still have a crush on me?" I shake my head no. "I got over my crush that same day." Josie scoffs at that. "Wow."

"Hey, just because I don't have a crush on you anymore doesn't mean I don't still love you. I just thought it was time to tell you... and it may have also been the weed." Josie laughs at that. "Well I'm glad you told me, and I'm glad we're still friends, but you probably shouldn't tell Hope." I take a hit. "I don't plan too, she looked like she wanted to murder me when I told her that I've slept over in your room and we cuddled." Josie looks at me questionably. "When was this?" She asks. "When you were passed out in the nurses office." Josie hums in reply then turns back to face the mirror. "I think this one is the winner." She says. "So, is tonight the night?" I ask curious. "Maybe." Josie turns back around. "I'm kinda nervous." "Cause it's been awhile?" I ask. "I've never... you know..." Josie is suddenly nervous and I have no idea why, then it clicks. "Oh, you've never been with a girl before." Josie nods her head yes. "Want some advice?" I ask. "Yes please." I had her the joint and she takes a hit as I start giving her advice.

_Hope POV._

_Gemini Compound._

My father had texted me that he had just finished speaking with Josie, I heard nothing from Josie, so I waited for her return, but she never came. I finally left her room to look for someone who might know where she is. After a few minutes I spotted Lizzie and called out for her. "Hey, have you heard from, or seen Josie. My father said she left the castle, but she's still not here." "I haven't heard from her, have you tried calling?" Lizzie asks. "No, I thought I should ask around first." Lizzie take out her phone and starts typing, a minute later a notification comes through, she checks her phone and looks up at me. "She's with Penelope, apparently the she-devil is helping her with her outfit." Lizzie puts her phone away. "Oh." I say as I look down at the floor. "Don't worry there's nothing going on between them, they're just best friends." Lizzie says trying to comfort me. "I know that, it's just, Penelope mentioned they've slept together in the same room, so now every time I think of them together I get uncomfortable." I explain.

Lizzie contemplates what I just said. "Josie mentioned you two had plans together tonight?" Lizzie asks. "A date, she said we would have dinner together." I answer. "Ok, this is only a temporary solution, but why don't you focus on that. Where are you guys going for dinner?" She questions. "I'm... not sure." "Perfect, you can plan something romantic then." I think about what Lizzie just said. "Perhaps it would ease my mind a bit." I turn and walk away, but Lizzie calls out to me. "Just so you know, Josie would never hurt you, she'd rather hurt herself before hurting anyone else." Lizzie said honestly. "It's not her I'm worried about." I say back. "Well, you don't have to worry about Penelope either, nothing has happened between those two in four years, so I think it's safe to say you are in the clear." I smile at Lizzie. "Thank you." 

_Josie POV._

_Demon's Castle._

_Later that evening._

I had just arrived at Hope's castle, she had texted a couple of hours ago that she wanted to have dinner at her place. I guess she wanted to make sure we didn't get interrupted. About a minute later she arrived in the throne room and greeted me with a hug. "You look beautiful." She said to me. I pull away to see what she's wearing, she has on a simple red dress. "So do you." "So..." Hope reveals the stone gifted to her father. "I know the aura light were used to release some very bad witches, but they really are beautiful. There is this spot on the outskirts of our territory that overlooks all of them, we'll be eating dinner there." I look at her impressed. "Can't wait, I'm ready when you are." She grabs hold of me, and I hang on to her, the stone glows and we're outside overlooking the aura lights. Hope wasn't kidding when she said they were beautiful, how did I miss them last time I was here?"

Hope leads me to a table covered with a black sheet. There are two meals already prepared, a wine bottle, two glasses, a pair of candles, and two chairs across from each other. "I had the chefs add vegetables this time." Hope said. "Thank you." Hope pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, she sits across from me. I take a napkin and place it on my lap, Hope does the same. She then grabs a wine bottle and offers me some. "I'm underage." Hope looks at me strangely, I keep forgetting the rules are different here. "Forget I said that, just pour." Hope pours me a glass, then pours herself a glass as well. We eat dinner in silence for a little while until Hope speaks up.

"So, how did everything go? You've yet to mention the reason behind your visit with the king and my father." I let out a heavy sigh and take a sip of wine. "Remember when you told me about your mother, and how your father reacted to her death?" I begin to ask. "Of course." Hope says as she sips her wine. "My father reacted similarly, the only difference, he left before the funeral and he was only gone for a year." I get quiet, Hope takes hold of my hand and gives is a reassuring squeeze. "My father and the king were best friends, in fact he's basically my uncle. After searching for a year his guards found him and brought him in yesterday. Turns out he had spent the past year killing demons." Hope has a look of realization on her face. "That's why you went to see my father." I nod my head yes. "I wasn't sure how much he knew, I just figured he had a right to know, and I felt he should hear it from me directly. Especially since you and I are together." Hope smiles at me, I try to smile back, but I can't and she notices.

"Something else happened with you father." She states. I take another sip of my wine before answering. "I told him about us, he didn't react very well, told me to get out. So, I did, right after I gave him a peace of my mind." I down my glass of wine, when I look up from the glass I see Hope's eye's glowing, then she shifts into her demon form. "My father mentioned you had been crying, he didn't tell me why though, said I should hear it from you. I thought maybe you got bad news, but it was your father wasn't it? Your father made you cry." I stand up and walk towards her, I place a hand on her cheek and turn her to face me. "Yes he did, but I'm over it. As I said, I gave him a peace of my mind, and I'm sure Lizzie did as well." Hope calms down and returns to her human form, she pulls me to her lap and places her head on my chest. 

She inhales deeply and looks up at me. "Why do you smell like Penelope?" She asks, her eyes are glowing again. "These are her clothes. I wanted to look nice for our dinner, but I didn't have anything nice to wear. My wardrobe mainly consists of school uniforms and casual clothing. Sorry if it bothers you." I'm about to stand up when Hope stops me. "It's ok, but maybe next time don't borrow her clothes." I can't help but smirk at her. "You're jealous of Penelope." I state. "No I'm not, I just like smelling your scent not hers." I laugh at her statement. "Penelope told me how you reacted to her spending the night in my room, she said you looked like you wanted to murder her." Hope turns away from me, clearly embarrassed. "I couldn't help it, I know we're not official, but the thought of you with someone else..." I tilt Hope's head towards me. "I promise, you'll never have to worry about someone else. So long as you want me I'm yours."

_Hope POV._

As soon as those words leave Josie's lips I surge forward and capture her lips. It doesn't take long for Josie to straddle me completely. Both her hands are around my neck, while one of my arms are wrapped around her waist, and the other is in her hair. I then move my hands over the blouse she's wearing and rip the shirt open, she's taken back at first, then continues to kiss me. My hands begin to roam her body. In the heat of the moment I swipe the plate of food away and place Josie on the table. I trail kisses down her neck, to her chest, and down her stomach. I'm about to unzip the skirt when she stops me, I look up at her concerned. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask. "No...but... can we... can we go to... to your room?" She asks me out of breath. I smile at her and help her up, she looks down at the torn blouse while I get the stone out.

"You're lucky I can do magic, otherwise Penelope would kill me." Josie state's. "I'm not thinking of Penelope right now." I kiss Josie again as the stone glows and we are transported to my room. I take off the blouse and toss it to the side of the room. Josie's hands roam my back until she finds the zipper to my dress, she unzips my dress until it's fully unzipped, then she slowly removes my dress. As soon as it's on the floor I kick it to the side and search for the skirt zipper. Once I find it I unzip it and remove the skirt from Josie. As we continue kissing I lead Josie to the bed and lay her down, the only thing on my mind besides her is that she's finally going to be mine.

_Josie POV._

_The next morning._

As I'm waking up I feel a weight on my chest, when I open my eyes and look down I see it's Hope sleeping on top of me. I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I kiss her head and hold her. I close my eyes and begin to fall back to sleep, for the first time in a while I don't feel tortured by my guilt, instead I feel peace with the girl I love wrapped in my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it was my birthday last week, and we happen to have family from out of time come over that same week.
> 
> We've reached the story's conclusion, I hope you enjoy the chapter and you liked the story. I do intend on writing more fanfics, but I think I'm going to hold off for a while, since Legacies premieres next week.
> 
> Anyway please leave comments so I know how I did, and what I need to improve on so my next fanfic can be better.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, so take it easy on me in the comments. Not sure what direction I'll be taking this in, I'm kinda just going with the flow, so updates will come as soon as I have everything figured out.


End file.
